Feral
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: Subject 34. Ever since I was captured by the military, that was my name. Not even a name, I was just a number. A nobody who could be tested on for the "good of humanity". I was just a number...until the Avengers came and rescued me. My name is Robin Duran, and I am an Avenger. No pairings decided. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story! I think I might of given up on** **Control** **…**

 **Sorry for anyone who liked it. Anyway, here we goooo!**

 _ **Summary: Subject 34. Ever since I was captured by the military, that was my name. Not even a name, I was just a number. A nobody who could be tested on for the "good of humanity". I was just a number...until the Avengers came and rescued me. My name is Robin Duran, and I am an Avenger.**_

 **A SHORT CHAPTER (or chapter one)**

Only because I was different.

"Special." They said.

Special my ass.

If they lock up "special" people in cages all day, with no living space. I was virtually a lab-rat.

To the military, I was a weapon and a threat.

Of course, I didn't know back then.

Let me just start at the beginning.

* * *

I swung around, growling angrily at anyone who approached me.

 _What do you want from me?_

One day, I was sitting with my tribe, eating rabbits.

Next thing I know, there are loud machines and helicopters. Humans in black clothes were all around, rounding us all up.

I was only nine at the time, and I didn't understand.

I did understand that one of them shot my sister, and she never got back up again.

I was separated from my parents and tested on. I never saw my parents again of course.

This was all because we were...different. I don't know how to exactly explain it. We were part animal, part beast if you may.

For example, my dad. My dad was an amazing, wonderful, caring person. Grey hair with blue, black, and white streaks. He had dark blue eyes. He was half- wolf, with a pair of dark ears sticking up from his hair.

I heard they turned him into a circus animal. Broke him right away.

* * *

I'm a boy. 15, to be exact. I have dark gray, almost black, hair with brown streaks. I'm part cat.

At the time I was captured, again, I was nine. They kept me in a cage until I was eleven. Then they broke me. Then they used me.

Everyday was the same.

Until the day that General Ross brought in a man who he claimed, hid a monster inside.

I am Robin Duran, and I am half-cat.

 **Okay, there we go. Every chapter will end with: I am Robin Duran and I am/was _.**

 **You guys give me some feedback, huh? I don't exactly like how this story is going, but we'll see.**

 **Just to make things clear,**

 **Robin- Male half-cat subject. Dark skin, and dark grey hair with brown streaks. Green cat-like eyes.**

 **QOTD:**

 **Do you like the story?**

 **Peace out,**

 **Thunder**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **Thanks for the the three favorites, two follows, and one review!**

 **Here's another chapter, my good people!**

 **Okay, first tho, as Robin matures, he'll get new powers like night vision and speed, but for now, he pretty much as the same powers as Wolverine and Spider-Man. He does get cat ears and a tail tho :D**

 **Disclaimer: I no own Marvel**

Robin's P.O.V

Monster-man was strapped down to the lab table unconscious. He groaned, as I watched soundlessly from my small cage in the corner. I slumped down, rubbing my wrist together. They were still tied together after I had clawed that dumb red-haired male scientist for messing with my cat ears and pulling on my growing cat tail.

So, I sat there staring at the curly haired man. He had tan skin, and his hair had gray so he was at least past his thirties, I assumed. He was quite skinny and looked vulnerable, and being hooked up to those IVs didn't help. His shirt was a plain white, like mine, and his pants were plain white, like mine.

The only thing was, I didn't see anything special about this "Monster."

He looked like an ordinary, regular man to me.

I went to testing. Why would they test a half-cat? What for? No idea.

Testing usually consisted of timing my speed, testing my regeneration rate, my strength, you know, all that good stuff.

My powers are not very useful. I'm just agile, stealthy, have retractable claws, and can deliver a lethal bite. Two of those aren't even real powers, so I have no idea why the military would want to test me.

When I got back to the cage, hands tied _again_ , Monster-man was still drugged.

I sat in my cage for an hour.

Monster-man was still drugged.

Two hours.

 _Still not awake._

Two hours and thirty minutes.

He woke up.

"Ugh." The man said, licking his lips. Parched, most likely. He would probably have a killer headache too.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, glancing around the room. The man seemed to realize where he was, and took a sharp intake of breath. He rubbed his wrist against the metal restraints and began to mutter something I couldn't understand.

I swished my tail against my cold cage floor with a small sigh. The man froze in mid-mutter.

"Hello?"he called, looking around around once more. He caught sight of the sharp metal scissors that were coated in a layer of my blood.

One of the scientists, the one who I scratched, decided it would be fun to see me writh in pain after he notched my ear. It bled like a waterfall, but then, so did he.

 _Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp._

General Ross was approaching the room. Then he walked in, and inspected Monster-man like he was prey.

"Ah, Doctor Banner. Welcome back."

Welcome back?! That means he had escaped before?

Monster-man, Doctor Banner, (whatever) gave the old general a look of spite and defiance.

"I'm most definitely not glad to be here." And he spat on Ross's face.

The look on Ross's face was priceless as he wiped spit off his face, and I snickered.

Ross turned his attention to me, and I quickly sank down in my cage until he looked back at Banner.

He slapped Banner then began to punch him with relentless angry blows.

"Where's your team now? Did you kill them all Monster? Huh?"

Banner did not answer, so Ross continued.

" _Talk_ Monster! _Talk!_ Prove to me that death and destruction are not the only things you speak!" Ross said, taunting the man, eyes dancing with hatred.

Dr. Banner trembled with fear or rage, I don't know.

Blood was spattered on his shirt and face. He had many bruises already forming.

I began to caterwaul. I wasn't in pain or anything. It's just, General had a reputation for beating people to death.

I hadn't caterwauled since the first months of imprisonment. I used to cry for my family. They put a muzzle on my until I stopped.

Yep, so loud, annoying wailing. Ross stopped mid-blow, and turned to look at me in disbelief. Banner was looking at me in surprise his dark brown eyes wide.

 _Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp_

I continued my wail until General Ross was up at my cage, his black boots shiny in the dim light. I looked up, past the boots, and into the cold blue eyes.

"Thirty- four. What is the meaning of this utterly useless, distracting noise?" Ross asked, his hand in his back pocket reaching for the remote for my cage. He opened my cage and dragged me out by the ear before slamming me into the ground.

"I- I wa- was just-" I stammered. He cut me off.

"What did I say about the next time you made that noise?" Ross said, talking slowly like you would to a baby.

"I, ah...I ca- can't seem to r-recall, sir..." I lied. General Ross smirked.

Ross paused, before yelling, "Guards, c'mon. Help me take thIs trouble maker to help learn his lesson."

The two guards came in and carried me away as Ross followed behind.

Banner would do something! I helped him!

"No, no! I'm sorry! Please!" I whimpered as I was dragged out of the room, and the door slammed behind us.

* * *

I was returned to my cage later that night dripping blood everywhere.

Banner said nothing as I curled up in my cage and sobbed because the pain of losing an eye without pain killers and medicine was unbearable.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I have one eye.

 **Eww, that chapter was gross. I'm lacking inspiration.**

 **Ideas please?**

 **QOTD:**

 **What's your favorite color?**

 **AOTD:**

 **Red**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Thunder**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys n gals. Welcome back!**

 **To make things clearer, last chapter, Robin did not actually lose an eye. He just thought he did. He's now just actually blind in one eye because, well, when you drip acid in a person's eye, it tends to blind them, you know.**

 **Thank you for the one review and one follow, giving us a total of…**

 **A WHOPPING TWO REVIEWS and THREE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! YAY!**

Robin's P.O.V.

"Augghh!" Banner's pained groan fills the air. "Stop!" he screams, writhing in agony as he is electrocuted.

"Not until you bring out the Hulk." One of the head scientists sneers from outside the tank.

* * *

 **TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

"Doctor Banner," Ross sneered glaring at the man. "Today, we're going to see if we can control the Hulk." He said, tugging on the collar around Banner's neck.

Banner gave him a venomous glare. "Don't be crazy, Ross. He's uncontrollable."

The general just chuckled. "We'll see about that." he responded, striding over to my cage. He pressed the button on the remote to unlock it and I stared at him.

I thought he was experimenting with the doctor first.

"Out, now. We don't have time to dawdle." He said, smiling.

I hissed, flattening my ears. Last time I came out, he dropped acid in my eye. Now I can only see out of one of them. No way I'm leaving this cage. Might not be safe, but it's sure safer than a smiling lunatic.

Ross frowned and reached inside the cage to grab me. I clawed him. Whoops.

Next thing I hear is cursing, and he has a gun pulled. On Banner.

"You come out of that cage now, you dumb mongrel!" He yelled, blood dripping on the floor, his gun pointing at the doctor.

I immediately scrambled out.

Truth be told, I don't know Banner that well. I just don't want him getting hurt. I've heard from the scientists, if you hurt Banner, his friends will smash you into oblivion.

Ross, pulls me up onto my legs as one of the guards unstraps Doctor Banner from the table.

"Banner, if you run, I shoot Thirty-Four here, in the back." Ross growled, shoving the muzzle of the revolver into the small of my back after handcuffing me.

Banner (is there another name I can call him?) nodded silently, letting the guard handcuff him.

It was a quick march to the testing room. It was big, and had a glass partition that took up about 3/4s of the room.

The guards shoved me in with Banner.

* * *

So, back to where I was.

Banner was being electrocuted.

The scientists demanded to make him let something out. I was huddled in the corner of the room.

Banner yelled again, and turned to look at me. "Sorry." he said solemnly, and his eyes turned an (sigh) acidic green. He hunched over and he seemed to grow in front of my eyes, his skin rapidly turning green. He handcuffs strained, and broke. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, a green angry giant stood in front of me.

He roared so loudly, my ears rang. Then, standing up and looked at me with pure fury. As he advanced towards me, I was sure I was screwed.

As he reached down, he suddenly roared again, fingers clawing at his neck in frustration.

The shock collar.

I sprang to the side as the green giant snapped off the collar, and began punching the glass. "Hulk smash!" he roared.

The scientists and military men watched in sick fascination, and as the glass cracked, everyone began to panic. Immediately, a red button was pushed, and the air began to fill with gas.

The thing, _Hulk,_ roared again in agitation as the gas filled the tank and sank down to the ground. He began shrinking right as I blacked out.

* * *

 **[I was going to end the chapter here, but I changed my mind.]**

* * *

When I woke up again, I was still in the tank with Banner. He was naked though, and I looked away. My head was ringing, and my stomach heaved. I threw up bile.

I guess the sound of my vomiting got the doctor to wake up, cause he did. He groaned, and looked around.

He got unsteadily to his feet. "You okay?" he asked, not moving from where he stood. I wiped bile from my mouth, making sure not to look behind me. "Yeah…" I muttered. "Did I...hurt anyone?" He asked again.

"No."

"Oh, um okay. I'm, uh, Bruce Banner. Sorry if I scared you…" I tensed. "It's fine."

"...how's your ear?"

I didn't respond to this, and sat down.

 _Clank_

I looked around, but the door wasn't open. "Bruce!"

It came from a blond spiky haired man, who was halfway out of the vents. What the actual _hell._

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am apparently seeing things.

 **Boo. Bad chapter.**

 **Anyway, happy early Thanksgiving!**

 **Peace out**

 **\- Thunder**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Wusup?**

 **A new chapter. That's whut. Jk. Ssrly tho.**

 **Wait, what?**

 **Thank you for the one review!**

Robin's P.O.V.

So, here I was, crawling through the vents with Bruce and...what had Bruce called him? Hawkeye, or something like that.

I sighed, and accidentally inhaled a dust cloud. I started coughing.

"Hairball?" Hawkeye whispered, and I growled.

One more cat joke, and I would claw this guy!

As we turned right, the alarm went off. Yay.

From inside the vent I could see the flashing red lights, and the blare of the alarm was giving me a horrible migraine.

"Go, go, go!" Hawkeye hissed, from in front of me.

I started crawling again even though I couldn't see where I was even going.

I dropped out of the vent after Hawkeye and Bruce.

The front door! Or emergency exit, whichever. I ran towards it.

I hit the ground.

Not cause I fell, I'm not that clumsy.

That son of a potato, General Ross, dang shoved me!

"Oof!" (I did not scream for your information.)

Immediately, Ross pulled me to my feet, and used on hand to hold my wrists behind me, the other had a gun.

Against my temple. (Dang, I'm so lucky.)

I shifted uneasily, as the cold metal pressed against my temple. Hawkeye had an arrow aimed at Ross's head, whilst Bruce was, I think, thinking hard.

"Hawkeye." Ross greeted coldly. "Ross." Hawkeye growled back.

"You have thirty seconds to return my property to me, or I shoot this kid." Hawkeye narrowed his eyes.

"Banner is not your property."

Ross snorted, and cocked the gun. I yelped. "Ten seconds." That's when I felt it. I groaned, and sank to my knees in pain.

Ross took a step back, surprised for a moment.

A red hot, blinding pain came upon me, and I heard the shattering of glass. Then I blacked out for a moment.

* * *

"Ugh, I wish I he would just wake up! I'm allergic to cat fur!"

"At least he's not as heavy as he used to be."

I groaned, blinking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't understand you." Okay, so that was Hawkeye.

"Can you walk? Hawkeye's allergic to cat fur, and we're nearly at the Quintjet." That was Doctor

Banner.

I blinked again.

Something was very, very wrong.

I jumped onto the ground. I was too close to the ground. I think I was running on all fours too. At least it was raining, so there were puddles.

I stopped by a puddle. I whiskers and a wet black furry face. Pointy ears. Green eyes. Brown orange muzzle and ears. An awesome looking scar over one eye.

Guess what I was! I was a cat.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am a cat.

...For now anyway.

* * *

I skidded clumsily after Hawkeye and Banner.

The wet leaves made for terrible leverage, I hadn't ever been a cat, and ever since I was like...7, I had never been outside because I was trapped in a cage.

"Keep up!" Hawkeye whispered, and leapt into a tree.

 _Ruff! Roof! Wroff!_

Dogs! Dogs howling and baying. They were on our track!

"Split up! Meet by the lone pine! The Quintjet is parked there, Ironman and Cap are on their way!" Hawkeye barked out the orders, then dissapeared into a tree. Banner went left, and so I ran straight.

 _Roof! Rouh!_

I ran faster, panting as I heard the dogs. The hot air of the baying hounds on my tail.

 _Snap!_

I was jerked into the air by my back paw. Three big dogs barked at me from beneath where Ihung.

I looked up in despair. A rope hung by my back paw.

How dumb was I?

Very.

I just ran straight into a trap.

Of course, my body decided to change back human then.

At least it didn't hurt too much.

The rope tightened drastically around my leg as I turned back into a human.

At least I still had clothes. Granted, they were soaked, but they were still clothes.

"What'd you find, boys?" Crap, crapity, crap. Ross and two of his recruits.

Ross smiled up at me completely wet, his gun aimed right between my eyes.

I raised my hands in surrender as Ross laughed.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I was just re-captured.

* * *

 **So, Robin can shapeshift for short periods at random times. He'll eventually be able to control it.**

 **He made it so far, but lost. Lol. At least Banner and Hawkeye made it, right? Humina, humina. I'm bored.**

 **Hope you'll have a good Thanksgiving!**

 **Peace out**

 **\- Thunder**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys n gals! Okay, here we are! Five reviews total!**

 **You guys make my life worth living.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has torture in the next chapter or so. If you can't handle it, or don't like it, please do NOT read this chapter.**

 **Thank you.**

Robin's P.O.V.

"We're going to ask you some questions, Thirty Four, and you're gonna tell us the answers. Understood?"

I sighed. Why must they insist on calling me Thirty Four?

I shifted around in the seat for a moment, testing the bonds. Too tight. At least I wasn't tied to the whole chair. Only my hands were tied, behind the seat. A big tub of water was placed in front of me.

I snorted. What were they gonna do, bathe me?

"I said, understood?" Ross (yay, Ross…) yelled at me.

I nodded, and the two recruits behind snickered. One of the placed their hands on my shoulder, the other one placed his hand on the back on my neck.

"Where did they go!?" Ross snarled, slamming his hands on the table behind me.

"Who?" I answered, feigning ignorance.

"Wrong answer."

My head was suddenly dunked into the tub of water, and I began struggling. They held my head under for a few more moments, then let me back up.

I gasped for air, my hair soaked, lungs begging, heart pounding. "Ready to answer now?" Ross crooned with a smirk.

"I'll never tell." I spat back, but only half my response was out of my mouth before they dunked me again.

* * *

This happened everyday. For hours. For a week. I hate water.

* * *

Next week was, "How did you shapeshift?" That time they would whip me and burn me.

"I don't know!"

 _Crack_

A whip broke the skin on my back.

* * *

"You can have all this food if you tell me where Banner went." A scientist said soothingly to me, a plate in her hands.

It had been forever since I had a good meal. My last meal was last week. It had been some meat I had never heard of. It was disgusting, but at the same time, one of the best meals I had had in a long time.

 _Chicken,_ they had said.

There was a oddly shaped meat on the plate. It was red and bloody. Didn't look like anything I had ever eaten with my tribe.

The smell wafted up to my nostrils and my stomach roared. "He...he went. He went to…" I forced out, my brain moving slowly.

"He went…?"

I was so close, and so hungry.

 _Killeatkilleateatkillsoohungry_

I attacked the scientist.

She screamed as I pierced her shoulder with my teeth, blood springing of like a fountain. She dropped the plate, and I dove for the meat, ripping it apart and gulping it down in large chunks.

The other creature came close to my food, and I snarled at it.

Then the reasonable part of me realized this is what they wanted. A beast to fight that they can control.

I smirked internally. That's exactly what Ross was going to get.

* * *

They moved me to a new cage after I attacked that scientist. It was dark, and smaller than me last one. I hated it with a passion. Ross was interested what else he could make me do with pain. He shocked me through the bars until I bit his hand.

They treated me like a ferocious beast. They threw the food in and ran. At least I was getting food daily now.

My training was different now, too. I got to rip apart bags with my teeth and claws for food. All by acting like a monster.

* * *

"Kill!"

I charged at the bag and leapt for where the throat would be. "Not good enough. Go again."

I snorted, and refused to move.

My trainer narrowed his eyes. "Go again." I still didn't move.

He stomped over, and kicked me in the side repeatedly. I still didn't move.

He shocked me, and I lunged for him.

His scream was followed by a satisfying silence. Blood pooled around my his body. It covered my mouth and my hands. _Redredredredred._

 _I killed him!_

I was becoming more monstrous everyday, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. They had reigned me in with food and pain, and now I couldn't escape.

I had to go back to being me. The more human me anyway. It was too late to go back.

* * *

"Settle down. The new trainer is coming soon." Ross snapped at me. I felt sick and stuck. I was untamed, dangerous, _feral._

I couldn't talk; muzzle, and could barely stand my two legs anymore, since I've been crouched, ready to pounce.

I was a virtually a pet. I was going to break free. I was going to escape and harm everyone who hurt me. Especially Banner and Hawkeye for leaving me to rot. It had been months!

There was no way they were going to forget me even if it was in their last moments of life.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I will get revenge.

* * *

 **Yeah, um, that chapter was sorta weird. Robin's gone to the dark side.**

 **I think this is the last I update before Thanksgiving.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Peace out**

 **\- Thunder**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals.**

 **I apologize for not updating in such a long time.**

 **Happy Holidays?**

 **There will be some Warrior Cats references in here.**

* * *

"Kill!" My new trainer yelled.

I frowned, and flicked my ears.

"No." I rasped out, my voice rough from lack of use.

My trainer walked out of the room, his brown eyes angry, and slammed the door.

This had been going in for months now. Except I usually ignored him.

I had finally broken out of my killer spell, and now never did anything that sound satisfy Ross or any of the scientists.

I never obeyed orders, and they were all too scared to do anything about it since I killed that last trainer.

I strained my thoughts and focused my mind, turning into a cat with a small cry of pain.

Then I blacked out, ahem, settled down for a quick nap.

I woke up, human, and tied to a leaning back chair, with a cloth gag, and another strip of cloth under my nostrils.

I wonder what I did this time.

A drop of water fell on my forehead, and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

 _Splash!_

A whole bucketful of water was dumped onto my face.

I couldn't breathe. I was drowning!

As the water subsided, I breathed ragged breaths barely able to get air to my lungs.

Another bucketful. Water went up my nostrils, and they burned.

I thrashed trying to get free, but just succeeded in getting more water up my nose. I couldn't breathe.

 _"Dove, help! He can't swim!" Jay, my dad, called._

 _My mom, Dove, and my two sisters Sparrow and Swan, immediately came rushing out of the cave along with a few of their friends._

 _Sparrow dived in the river, her eyes wide, when she didn't return to the surface, I thought she was drowning too._

" _Ahh!" I spluttered as the water entered my mouth, and I choked going under again._

 _Sparrow was at the surface, her ears flattened, as she swam rapidly towards me, Swan in tow._

 _I struggled to reach the surface, as the water flooded my mouth, nose, and ears. My nose was burning. I couldn't breathe._

 _I was suddenly jerked out of the water as Sparrow kept me afloat._

 _"It's going to be okay." She murmured, her voice full of confidence, and a spark of fear. As I looked into her warm honey eyes, her hair slick and sopping wet, I knew it would be._

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion sounded, and I came back to consciousness.

I was wet, and cold, and still tied to the chair. At least I could get oxygen to my lungs. The strip of cloth that had been blocking my nose was gone now but, the gag was still in.

I greedily gulped in the air ignoring the burn.

 _ **Boom! Crash!**_

Another explosion, and a wail of sirens.

What the heck?

The door to my room slammed down and I flinched as the sound hurt my ears.

The rushing sound of footsteps.

Then my chair fell backwards and my head was dunked in water.

"No!" I screamed, but it was muffled by the water and the gag.

I kicked and panicked for a few seconds. Then sank down giving up.

I'm going to die, I thought miserably as the darkness swam at the edge of my vision.

I was suddenly pushed out of the water, and I gasped.

Worried blue eyes stared down at me. Blue eyes? Ross found me?!

A warm hand felt for my pulse and I flinched again.

Hand on the neck is never good, my brain reminded me. It means strangulation.

"Found him. He's half-drowned and his pulse is weak, though. Hurry!" A deep voice. Who was he talking to?

"Leave me alone, I'm sorry!" I begged once Ross removed the gag.

"Calm down-"

"I'll do anything! I'll kill anyone! Please, no more water!" I pleaded.

Ross. Ross was going to kill me.

"I'm not General Ross. Please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

I whimpered as the man, apparently not Ross, picked me up in a fireman's carry.

"I need cover Iron Man. I've got him."

I drifted out of consciousness (for like the fifth time, sheesh) as another explosion sounded followed by the sound of gunfire.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Rabbits ran free and there was a large rippling lake. A moor.

 _"Robin? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice._

I looked around to see my pale black haired panther-eared friend, Shadow, and my fair skinned blue-gray-black haired friend, Ripple. His lion mane was sleek and healthy. "Ripple, Shadow? Where is this place anyway?"

Ripple looked at me, his blue eyes wide in shock.

" _..This is the army of Stars…" Shadow said slowly_

I blinked. "That can't be. Where are rivers full of fish and the sandy beaches?"

" _We're in the Wind tribe division right now." Ripple frowned._

"I'm dead?" I asked, stepping back.

" _You're not supposed to be. I'm sure any moment now, Blue will send you back."_

"Wait, how did you guys-?"

I was waking up.

 _"Bye Robin. Jay and Dove say good luck."_

 _Jay and Dove? Dead?_

 _My dad was dead?_

 _I'm an orphan._

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am an orphan.

* * *

 **That was a bad chapter.**

 **Am I the only one who feels bad for Robin?**

 **Just a little?**

 **Thanks for all the great feedback, btw.**

 **I'm be updating thrice today.**

 **Terms Explained:**

 **The Army of Stars- StarClan. (Or cat heaven)**

 **Wind Tribe- WindClan (One of the clans. Lives on the moors, and eats primarily rabbits)**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Thunder**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals.**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up.

Where was I?

 _Jay and Dove say good luck._

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears welling up.

Who else died after I left?

Were Ember and Flame dead? I hope not.

Swan, stars, I hope she's not dead, and I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

 _Don't turn this into a sob-fest, Robin._

I took a look at my surroundings.

A plain white room with a wooden bedside table.

The bed was soft and comfortable. I flicked my ears and winced, reaching up to my ear. It was bandaged around the notch.

I swung my legs off the bedside, putting my feet on the ground. The floor was soft and fuzzy. I liked this material.

A knock at my door surprised me. Ahem, the door. Not my door.

"Hey."

I jumped, surprised.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular. Like extremely. He was also tall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly, approaching the bed slowly. He stopped about two tail-lengths away from me, and I narrowed my eyes with a soft warning hiss.

Whatever game Ross was playing at wasn't going to work.

"Oh, sorry." The man took a step back, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"I'm Steve Rogers. Me and a couple of friends rescued you from the testing facility, remember?"

I nodded, not really remembering all of it.

Wait. He was the blue eyes. I thought he was Ross.

"You were in pretty rough shape, so we took you to the SHIELD infirmary." he continued.

I stared at Steve confused. Shield? Whatever.

"I got some bad news though…"

I groaned mentally. Here it comes. They're probably just going to drop me off at Ross's now. I knew it was fake.

"You'll never be able to see out of your left eye again. Whatever they did to it really messed it up...sorry." He said with a tint of anger in his eyes.

Hm. Thought it would be something worse. Like,"You're too dangerous to keep here. General Ross is coming to pick you up."

"You okay?"

Why the hell is Steve still here?

I nodded absently, and stared at the ground until he got a hint.

"I'll, uh...leave now."

I waited until he was gone, and sighed. I couldn't trust these people.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but I guess I did.

* * *

 _"Run Robin!" Sparrow screamed as the men invaded our campsite, weapons blazing._

 _As one of them reached out towards me, she attacked. She leaped right onto his face._

 _ **Bang!**_

 _Sparrow yelped and fell. Red...blood was coating the floor, and the whole forest froze._

 _"Save yourself Robin…" Sparrow coughed._

 _Oh stars, there was so much blood. Where? Where was is coming from?! Her stomach._

 _I crouched down to help her, but Swan pulled me away._

 _"I'm sorry Robin, but we need to go." She said, her eyes angry. Not a hint of grief?_

 _"Is Sparrow going to be okay?" I whispered as Swan dragged me away from camp, towards the forest._

 _I looked back at Sparrow. Blood pooled the leaves around her. Her eyes were glazed and a trickle of blood dripped from her nose._

 _Suddenly, I was aware. I looked around wildy._

 _Bramble was knocked down by a large dog, screaming as it mauled him._

 _Flame was shielding Ember from the army men._

 _Ripple roared at one of the men, tackling him as Shadow was put in a headlock._

 _Why was this happening?_

* * *

I woke up sweating.

I threw the covers off my body, and made my trembling legs take me to the bathroom.

I reluctantly splashed my face with water, trying to get the dream off my mind.

My stomach rumbled loudly, and I sighed.

I walked slowly towards the door, and stared at it.

What was that metal thing? I furrowed my brow. How had Steve gotten in earlier?

Ah, yes, he pushed it. I pushed on the metal, and the door opened.

I quietly walked down the hallway, and turned into the first room I saw. There was a table and a couch, and a rectangular thingy. A flash of movement got my attention. A mouse sat on the floor of the room, and I narrowed my eyes. I crouched down, unsheathing my claws.

The dumb mouse had no chance.

* * *

I was happily eating the mouse when there was a sharp _ding!_

"What are you doing?"

A guy I had never seen before stepped out of the rectangle, and I stared at him. He came out of a silver rectangle?

Hallucination, maybe? The man had some odd facial hair, and sparkling brown eyes. No, not like he's cute sparkling. Sparkling with mischief. He had a cocky air, and I knew I most likely wouldn't like him.

"What is that?" he asked again.

"A mouse." I replied after swallowing another mouthful. Maybe not a mouthful. A mouse is pretty small. It's more of a snack.

The man stared at me, eyes wide. "Uhh...that's disgusting."

I frowned. "No it's not." I muttered.

I finished as he stared at me, and wiped my hands on my shirt making it redder. It was white first. But the mouse turned it white with red speckles,

"That's unsanitary. And gross. Do you even know where that thing was?" The man made a face.

"Anyway, I'm Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, inventor, and philanthropist."

I shrugged and he frowned.

"Jarvis told me you were up, so I came to check on you." He shuddered dramatically. "I did not expect to see that."

Jarvis? Watching me?

I shifted uneasily.

"Don't worry. Jarvis is my AI butler. He controls everything in the tower. He's the bomb."

" _Thank you, Sir."_

I jumped, and dashed to the couch.

Tony laughed. "That was hilarious. Jarv, I hope you recorded that."

" _Of course, Sir."_

Was this "AI" laughing at me too? It's not my fault. It scared me.

I walked back, my tail fluffed out in shock.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing. You flipped out just like a cat." Tony informed me chuckling.

"Let's go meet the others!" Tony exclaimed, pulling me towards the silver box.

"What's your name anyway?" Tony asked, pressing a button in the silver box.

"Robin." I muttered, and he looked at me incredulously.

"Seriously?" he asked with a smile. I nodded, and he grinned.

 _Ding!_

Tony stepped out of the silver box, and I followed reluctantly behind.

"Hey guys...and lady! Meet the new guy, Robin!"

Steve and a lady with red hair were seated at a table, talking.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes at Tony, and gave me a sideways grin.

"Why is your shirt streaked with blood?" That was the red-haired lady. She was giving me a cold look.

Tony smirked. "I found him eating mice."

I frowned. I don't see what's wrong with that.

"I'm Natasha." Red-haired lady said. I sized her up, and she did the same to me.

I could see at least one knife, but who knows.

"I'm Clint." I spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. Blond spiky hair.

Hawkeye.

I stared at him, blinking.

"Kid, you okay?"

I lunged at Clint, unsheathing my claws. I caught him unguarded, giving me a temporary advantage.

He grabbed me by the shoulder as I slashed above his eyebrow. "Fuck!" he screeched, as I bit him.

Clint flipped me onto my back, pinning me down as I snarled.

"You left me to rot! Months!" I yelled angrily.

Clint said nothing, but I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Hey! No fighting in the tower." Tony snapped. "You'll ruin the furniture."

Clint sighed, and I stopped struggling under him.

"We're done?" Clint asked me, his voice low.

I glared at him.

Clint slowly let me go, and wiped the blood from his eyebrow.

"Watch out!"

I almost got him. My fangs would be last thing he saw before I cut his throat.

I sank to the floor. A knife was lodged inside my thigh.

"Damn…" Tony muttered.

"Clint, what the hell?!" Steve exclaimed.

"He was about to kill me!" Clint yelled.

"We're The Avengers! We don't stab thirteen or fourteen year-olds. You could of done something else."

"I didn't see you all helping when he was attacking earlier!"

"As much as I love seeing you guys argue, Robin is fucking bleeding out on my tower floor. The floor will never be the same!"

Ha, so here I was, dying on a wood floor. Maybe not dying. Fine, not dying. I was in pain though.

I know, I know. What was I thinking?

Revenge, duh. Don't blame me. Torture and abandonment makes people do crazy stuff. It's not my fault. Mostly.

"Widow, get Banner. He'll be able to help. I'll get something to help stop the bleeding. Stark, borrow some info from SHIELD about Robin. Barton, I don't know. Just make yourself useful. Get him some water or something."

Steve barked orders like a...leader.

A memory of Bramble screeching as dogs tore him apart.

I closed my eyes, whimpering.

I curled up best I could without hurting myself more.

I can't believe I actually fell for it. The thought I could get revenge. I just ended up making things worse.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am dumb.

* * *

 **Alright.**

 **Hmm. That was a poorly written chapter. Forgive me.**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Thunder**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals.**

 **Does eyepatch have a hyphen?**

* * *

"What the hell?! I should just drop you back on General Ross's doorstep!" A tall dark man with an eyepatch yelled.

I flinched. "Please don't. I'm sorry, Mr. Fury."

Fury sighed. "If the council found out about this…" he warned.

"Please! Give me another chance! I can prove myself!" I pleaded.

"You attacked an Avenger."

I growled. "He stabbed me with a knife."

Fury sighed again. "Just go. I won't be able to protect you if the council finds out. Dismissed."

"How'd it go? Are you dead yet?" Tony asked. I stared at him. He lifted an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my crutches.

It had been a week since I attacked Clint. I had to get stitches, and the wound would most likely leave a scar. With my advanced cat healing, I would heal by...next week Freeday. I think it was Freeday.

Turns out, there are apparently names for each day, months, and season.

Moonday, Dewsday, Whensday, Thornsday, Freeday, Saturday, and Sunday are the days of the week. It's currently Dewsday at sun-high.

Er...noon.

I just sit around in my room all day, pretending I'm doing something.

Then, at night, I sneak out to look around.

New York is very pretty by moonlight.

* * *

 **DEWSDAY NIGHT/WHENSDAY MORNING; MOONHIGH (1 AM)**

I looked out my window. It was a perfect night. I opened the window.

Wait, no. The window was locked tight. Looks like I was going to have to sneak out another way.

I walked down the hallway. I got into the silver box. I pressed "G".

It took me to seven instead.

Tony was standing behind a table, mixing some drink.

"Oh, hey Robin. Why have you been sneaking out?" he said, without looking up.

Fox poo.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

Tony shrugged. "It's not safe. Drink?"

I frowned, crutching to the table.

"What is it?" I asked, wrinkling up my nose at the disgusting smell.

"Alcohol. How old are you?"

I blinked for a moment. "About...156 moons."

Tony stared at me, taking a sip of his drink slowly.

"Okay then...here, just take one."

I drank one. Then another. Maybe a few more.

Last thing I remember was climbing the walls.

I woke up with a nasty headache. Tony groaned, and I opened my eyes for a moment before shutting them quickly.

Much too bright.

"Ugh, what happened last night?"

" _You and Sir drank an excessive amount of alcohol."_

"What?"

" _When you drink too much alcohol, it causes you to get high, and you'll wake up hungover. You drank about 5 glasses."_

Tony groaned again.

"Jarvis, where are the others?"

" _Thor is on Asgard, Agent Romanoff is with Agent Barton on a mission, Captain Rogers has gone to the gym, and Dr. Banner is in the lab."_

"Tell Bruce I'll join him once I'm not so hungover."

" _I have informed him."_

"Thanks Jarv, you're the best." Tony slurred.

I fell asleep.

* * *

 **FREEDAY; SUNDOWN (6 PM)**

"What are we getting for dinner? Do you want to go out and eat, or order in?" Tony asked loudly.

I was lying down on the couch in the common room with Steve and Natasha talking in hushed whispers on the other side of the couch.

"I'm not hungry." I answered, stretching out a little more.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

Steve just shrugged.

"How are you not hungry? You haven't eaten in like...days." Steve asked, his eyes shining with genuine...something.

I think it was concern.

Now, it was my turn to shrug."Back with my family, sometimes there wasn't always enough food to go around. Our leader, Bramble, tried his hardest to make sure everyone got some. There was a specific eating order, and my rank was almost always last. Elders and mothers with small children at first. Then the medics, then if there was enough food the rest of us. One really bad leaf-bare...winter, we had barely any food. It snowed a lot, and the food was hiding. The herbs were dead, the river was frozen. That winter we lost four babies, an elder, and one of our medics, Leaf. Ever since that winter, around fall, I eat less to make sure that I'll be used to not being able to eat daily, and still do my daily activities." I explained.

Steve stared at me, his blue eyes wide. Tony said nothing, but had a look of dismay in his eyes. Natasha's expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Let's just go eat. I don't care where…"

Tony gave me a look, and I knew I would be discussing this later with him. Or Steve.

"Alright. Jarvis, ask Bird-brain, and ask Jolly Green if they want to come."

" _Dr. Banner has declined his invitation, and Agent Barton will be joining you shortly. He is currently in the elevator."_

"Thanks Jarv." Tony said, as the silver box dinged.

Ahh, so that's what the elevator is.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we're going to eat...something. I don't know. Do you guys just want to order a pizza?" Tony asked.

Clint glared at Tony. "Seriously, Stark? I came up here from the training room; I thought we were going out."

"Well, sorrryyyy."

The alarm blared suddenly, and I jumped.

Steve looked up his seat on the couch.

"Well then. Avengers, suit up." Steve commanded

"He's not trained." Clint said, looking back at me.

I glared at Clint. "I can take care of myself." I muttered, and Tony shrugged.

"You heard Spangles. Suit up then."

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am going on my first mission.

* * *

 **I ran out of inspiration for this chapter.**

 **I think I might make this a crossover with warrior cats, but you don't need any prior knowledge.**

 **Terms explained:**

 **Moons- Months**

 **Fox poo- The equivalent of "fox-dung" (fox poo)**

 **The next chapter will be mostly either Tony or Steve with the team.**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Thunder**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals.**

 **I was lacking inspiration!**

 **Don't kill me for the horribleness of this chapter. I know this is supposed to be a battle, but I can't write action.**

Robin's P.O.V.

Turns out some mutant goo thingies were attacking in the streets. They were slightly humanoid and glowing green and bleed goop, and I almost lost my lunch. I would say dinner, but remember, that's what we were deciding on when these monsters attacked.

"Iron Man, can you blast in the center of the group?" Steve yelled into his earpiece, slamming his shield against one of the mutant's heads, just to be attacked by another mutant.

"Will do, Cap." There was a screeching sound as some of the slimy mutants were blasted away. The Hulk was smashing, and it was creating a huge dent in the mutant's numbers. Yet we were still outnumbered.

I bristled, as I clawed one of the mutants, slicing its throat. I shuddered as it convulsed, and green goop spilt all over me.

This was getting extremely messy fast. The streets were quickly covering with nasty goo from the mutants. Clint was running out of arrows, and I was getting tired.

Steve was almost completely covered with goo, and was still getting covered as more mutants attacked him. The only ones not completely screwed were Tony and Natasha.

Tony was repulsor blasting from above, and Natasha was kicking goop ass like a champ.

Either way, we were still losing big time.

"We win to Loki just to get defeated by jello monsters." Tony muttered into his earpiece. "I can already see the headline. 'Avengers killed by green gelatin'"

I rolled my eyes, and narrowly dodged a blow. I decided that I never want to try jello.

Suddenly, storm clouds rolled in, and I heard a faint rumble of thunder. As it began to pour, Steve looked to the sky, like he was expecting something.

Lightning struck twice in the distance. "Good timing, Rock of Ages." I heard Tony mumble. Rock of Ages?

There was a small explosion as nearly every blob monster was struck with lightning, and the force of it made all Avengers fly back a bit. Except Hulk.

I landed on my back to see goop flying everywhere, and as I open my mouth to ask something, I

got goop in my mouth.

I was disgusting, and I sat up as fast as possible spitting it out of my mouth. Thank stars I didn't swallow any.

Clint did though. I felt small satisfaction from that.

"I'm never eating jello again." the archer groaned, trying not to barf.

I stared at the crater as a tall, long haired, blond, muscled, blue eyed...man stood up, wielding a hammer.

"Way to make an entrance, Thor. I call the showers first by the way." The others quickly called after him.

I have no idea what a shower is.

I am Robin Duran, and I am now last in line for the showers. Whatever those are.

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

By the time everyone was out of the shower, it was past nine. Well almost everyone. I hadn't seen Robin leave his room since the battle.

"Jarvis, could you please tell the Avengers to assemble in the living room within the next five minutes?" I asked, praying he wouldn't invite Robin too. That's who the meeting was about. "Of course, Captain."

The Avengers slowly filed in, Natasha coming first, then Clint, who placed his bow on the ground in front of the couch. After that Thor, then Bruce. Ten minutes later though, there was noTony.

I sighed in aggravation and annoyance as Tony waltzed into the living room, twelve minutes late.

"I'm here, Cap. Hope you didn't start without me." Tony said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and sit down, Stark." Natasha snapped.

"First things first. Thor. Last time we saw, you were going back to Asgard. Why are you here now?" I asked, as Tony sat down.

The blonde demigod frowned, and let out a big sigh. "Loki has escaped his prison."

There were mixed reactions. Clint cursed, Natasha reached for her gun like Loki was going to appear any moment now, Tony growled, Bruce sighed. I narrowed my eyes at Thor.

"I've searched for my brother all over the realms, and then I asked the all seer, Heimdall. He suggested I check Midgard." Thor rumbled. He bowed his head as in shame. "I'm sorry, my brothers in arms."

"Don't worry about it big guy. We can stop him again if necessary." Tony said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now for the second topic. Robin." I said, trying to direct the team's topic.

"What if he's Loki?!" Clint hissed from the couch. I suddenly felt a something like a ball of ice in my stomach.

"He has a good point, Cap. It would make sense. Loki disappears and Robin appears." Natasha pointed out.

"It would also explain why he sneaks out at night." Tony muttered. We all turned our gazes to him.

"Why didn't you say something about that earlier?!" Clint yelled, looking like he wanted to kill Tony five times over.

Thor sniffed. "Robin is not my brother. I would be able to feel his magic then."

"Maybe not your brother, but someone who works for him." Clint snapped.

The tension was building quickly. Even Bruce, who was used to the bickering of our teammates looked uncomfortable.

"Be quiet! No one should openly accuse him of anything unless they're positive. Why stir up unnecessary ill feelings?" I suggested. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Captain peace."

Clint looked annoyed, but said nothing else.

"You've all read the file Tony hacked for us, right? Except Thor."

My team nodded simultaneously. "Good. Thor, read it. The rest of you piece together clues using that. Team dismissed." I announced.

As the team began rising from the couches, I head a vase crash to the ground. Clint immediately had an arrow nocked and aimed at the direction.

"Clint, come with me. The rest of you stay here."

I had chosen Clint so he wouldn't start any fights with the others. We don't need that on our hands with a loose Norse demigod of mischief on our hands, I thought.

A vase had fallen in the hallway, and as I reached down to pick up the pieces, I saw the door to the guest room slowly close.

Clint raised his arrow as I slowly pushed the door open. He shot the arrow just as a blur jumped out the window.

I raced to the window and stared out. Nothing stirred, and I heard Clint curse behind me. "Do you think that was Loki?" he asked, joining me to took out the window. I shrugged. "I don't know Clint. I do know that if it was, then we need to formulate a plan of attack and defense. Quickly." Time to go tell the team.

 **It took me the longest time to write this last part. I had it planned out, but I was tooooo lazy to write it. Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC. My bad.**

 **Any ideas for the next chapter, anyone? I'll take them. I don't think there are any WC terms in this chappie.**

 **I'm looking forwards to your response. Was it Loki? If it was, why didn't he attack?**

 **Peace out**

 **Thunder**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals,**

 **Yeah, I haven't updated in awhile.**

 **I just lost inspiration, and I'm trying to find a Beta...also, uh. I'm thinking about the plot, and I don't got a ton of ideas, so I would be mighty grateful if you could send me ideas in your reviews? I know Bloodclan might play a small role, and I know Loki is here, but...eh.**

 **Also, pretend Stark Tower has windowsills.**

 **I went ahead and made a list of Robin's powers. They'll be in the AN at the bottom. He's not really that powerful if you think about it...**

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

I'll admit. Jumping out a window was not my best idea, okay? I know that much.

At least there was a windowsill, right?

I'll explain. I wasn't exactly eavesdropping. I was just innocently standing in the hallway when I heard 'Loki, Robin, magic, accuse'.

Nope. I wasn't risking.

Right, so I'm about to leave, back to the guest bedroom, so I turn around, and my tail hits a vase. It crashes to the ground, and I hear the discussion stop.

Mouse-dung.

I quickly run into the guest room and close the door slowly.

I wait for a moment, pressing my ear to the door. I hear thundering footsteps coming towards the door. I open the window, and jump out, grabbing the windowsill by its edges, just as an arrow flies through the opened window.

I thank StarClan for windowsills, or else I'd be a splat on the ground tree-lengths below. I held my breath as Clint and Steve looked out and below, and by some miracle they didn't see me. Or maybe they did, and didn't say anything.

I looked below me and stared with dismay at how high I was. How was I supposed to climb down?! I waited a few moments in agony, before deciding to climb back through the window. I grabbed my green cap and black hooded jacket, and put them on.

Then, I peeked down the hallway and since it was empty, slipped into the meeting room.

There was no one there. Huh. Well this made everything easier. I began creeping towards the elevator.

What happened next was not my fault. I have no peripheral vision, due to having only one working eye. *****

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I spun around, claws already retracted.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, staring at the tanned, bespectacled face of Bruce Banner.

How?

I forced myself to relax a bit, trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of my body with the landing. Bruce sighed, staring at me for a moment, before reaching a hand down to help me up.

I ignored the hand, and got up by myself, giving the doctor a slight glare.

"Sorry if I surprised you." He muttered, taking a step forward towards me. "Sorry for judo flipping you too."

I stepped backwards, looking around for an escape route. The elevator was behind Banner. Fox-dung.

Like I said, what happened next, totally not my fault.

Banner was walking forwards, I was walking backwards. "What do you want, Banner? I've got places to go." I hissed, looking over his shoulder at the elevator.

Bruce shrugged with a small sigh. "Robin, you're not-" I shoved him out of the way, and he staggered into the wall, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the wall.

Shoot.

Banner let out a small hiss of pain, his eyes turning green as he reached up into his curly greying hair. It came back red.

I ran to the elevator rapidly pushing the ground floor button as Banner was fighting off a hulk-out. The elevator doors closed and I once again thanked StarClan that Stark had extremely fast elevators.

* * *

I walked down the street, heading to the park. As I was walking past a dark alleyway ****** , I thought I heard a whisper. I paused in my walk, pulling my tail closer to me and pulling my cap down a bit more. I looked up at the night sky, with a shiver.

 _Probably just your imagination, Robin. All you really hear out here are cars._

I thought I heard another whisper, and I approached the alley.

I am just full of bad ideas today.

I hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me into the alley, and I accidentally hit my head on the brick wall. I blinked a few times, trying to stay conscious, and failed for a moment.

"Go back to sleep." A gruff voice growled. I blinked again, and closed my eyes again.

* * *

I woke up sometime later. Tied by my hands to a pipe. "StarClan...where am I?" I muttered blinking. It was still dark, and I was in old, falling down, nasty, moldy smelling, shoddy, wooden, disgusting, (you get the point) building.

"I bet he's awake now." A gruff voice said, from beyond the hut. The same voice from last night?

"I don't see why we couldn't of done it while he was asleep." A feminine voice that was soft and harsh at the same time.

"'Cause Woop likes to hear them scream. Let's face it, we all do. Plus cause you-know-who told us to." A young male voice.

I writhed in my ropes, trying to free myself. Why ever I would be screaming, was a reason I wouldn't want to know.

I was so preoccupied trying to free myself, I didn't hear the door open.

"Well, aren't we lucky. He is awake." I froze and looked up.

A large, broad-shouldered, muscled male with light brown hair and yellowish eyes. His cat ears were dark brown and ripped near the top, and his tail was short, the same color as his hair. Around his neck, he had a necklace of dog and cat teeth, and I stiffened.

Collar with teeth. BloodClan.

My mind raced at the realization. But how? BloodClan was chased off and disbanded a long time ago...

"Aww, lookie. He recognizes." Crooned the female. She had sandy colored hair with brown swirls and pale blue eyes. Her ears were brown and her tail was a sandy color. She also had a necklace, but with fewer teeth than the first guy.

The last one was a young teen with pale skin and white hair. He had green eyes, and a collar with no teeth.

"I'm Woop," said the man with the brown hair, "This is Sand, and that young guy is Mark." I stared at them.

"It would be very much appreciated if you would let me go." I said, hoping that my voice didn't tremble. They looked at each other for a moment, blinking slowly, like they were considering it. I felt my heart soar.

"Naw." Mark said with a smirk, and my heart plummeted so fast it hurt.

Mark took out a knife, and my heart was now at my feet. "H-hold on. It doesn't have to be like this." I stammered, as he approached me with a grin.

I scooted back as much as possible. I made eye contact with Sand and Woop and Sandy stared for a second.

"What happened to your eye?" Sand asked, staring at me intensely.

"I'm blind in that eye." I muttered, still scooting back a bit. Mark was still approaching, and looked back at Woop for approval.

Woop gave a disapproving _tsk._ "And no awesome scratches or scars to go over your eye? You could look badass."

"I don't want to look badass." I growled back, and I was unprepared when Mark took a swipe at me with the knife. It caught me in the jaw, and I let out a loud whimper as blood dripped onto the floor.

Woop gave me an insane grin, and Sand laughed. I glowered at them, and kicked Mark in the face suddenly, shifting into a cat, and leaping towards a hole in the wall. What type of kidnappers don't tie the feet? How stupid.

I slipped through and saw we were still in the city, and began running on the sidewalk. How far was I from Stark Tower?

I was suddenly flung to the ground by Woop, his yellow eyes blazing. He looked even scarier than a cat. He unsheathed his claws with a yowl of rage and raked them over the left side of my face, starting at my eyebrow and ending at my nose.

I screeched in pain and fear as blood ran down my face like a river, and Woop grabbed my scruff, shaking me like a dead rat. He kicked me once in the face, then rejoined his companions as they snickered.

I attempted to haul myself to my feet, but my legs wouldn't work the way they were supposed to. I groaned, hearing another set of paws approaching. I couldn't survive another attack!

I was bleeding heavily, and my vision was going dark.

"Hey! Get lost!" A new voice, smooth as and commanding attention honey rang in my ears.

I heard a hiss, and a yowl, then I fainted.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I only fainted once this time...(that's a plus, right?)

I am Robin Duran, and I also hate BloodClan.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I lied guys. Here's the list.**

 **List-**

 **Killing bite (only to throat) (passed on by father)**

 **Stronger and faster than average human (all tribe cats have this)**

 **Sharp teeth and tail (all tribe cats have this)**

 **Agility**

 **Claws (retractable, all tribe cats have this)**

 **Strength (more than average tribe cat, passed on by mother)**

 **Better hearing (all tribe cats have this)**

 **Shape shift into a cat (all tribe cats older than apprentices can do this)**

 **Eh, well I guess that's more than I thought...**

 ***I'm pretty sure that if you have only one eye you don't have a peripheral vision, but I'm too lazy to ask my mom or look it up.**

 ****I don't know if CCP (Central City Park) has alleyways on the way there. I'm not gonna look it up either.**

 **Also, BloodClan is an old clan that lived in the city before one of the ShadowClan leaders asked for help from BloodClan. They went to the forest to try to take over, but the BloodClan leader was killed. Ever since that, BloodClan was dispersed, but in this fanfiction they bend back together.**

 **So, um, thanks for reading this chapter, please follow, favorite, and review. Enjoy the rest of your day, and if you could, please give me some ideas in the comments :)**

 **-Thunder**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **Yeah, it's been awhile. I don't have a great excuse except that I've been feeling depressed, making new friends, "studying" for exams and tests, and doing homework.**

 **In this chapter, some of us might realize, this is actually Robin's story.**

 **Thanks to all reviews (idk if there were any), favs, and follows! Also thanks for over 2,000 views!**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN NOTHING 'CEPT ROBIN.**

 **I was just thinking about Robin's claws, and thinking. Well, they're not really fingernails, but rather come out at that bone right above the fingernail. It doesn't hurt when he unsheathes them because the skin there has a slit for the claws or something like that. I don't know. Just don't ask.**

* * *

 **TW: PANIC ATTACKS AND TORTURE**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly and gasped startled, my head slamming back into the wall. I saw spots for a moment, and my head throbbed in agony as my vision began to refocus. I was in an alleyway.

A pair of eerie green eyes glinted in the darkness and I shifted back, hissing in pain as I felt my face burn and my leg begin to bleed again.

"Hey, get away! I'm not afraid to fight you!" I growled, despite the pain talking caused.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I when I saved you earlier from those three ruffians?" A smooth voice asked as its owner stepped out from the shadows. He had black clothes and pale skin. His hair was long and black and his green eyes were cold.

I stiffened at the mention of my attackers. "Thanks, 'm Robin." I croaked, trying to say the least amount possible because, well, my face _hurt_ **.**

The man smirked, with a small cold smile. "You can't trust everyone you meet. Not even your new friends." he said. I stared at him, perplexed until he turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" I quietly called after him, but he just snapped his fingers and I drifted into darkness.

* * *

"Hey, hey wake up. Kid? Robin?"

I groaned, opening my good eye for a second and looking blearily up at the speaking person. Concerned blue eyes, blonde hair... _Steve_!

"He's obviously not okay, Cap." Said a blurry figure over Steve's shoulder. I squinted at it, making out spiky blonde hair. _Clint.._

"Don't touch me." I hissed to both of them suddenly remembering the stranger's words.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." Steve said in a soothing voice, reaching towards me. The hair on the back my neck stood up.

I glared at them, unsheathing my claws, and flinching back. A small twinge of pain from my leg reminded me that I was trapped here, but I held my ground. I could feel the darkness about to rush into my mind, and I saw Steve slowly moving toward me.

 _Well, fox-dung._

Without hesitation, I clawed at Steve, my ears flattened to my bloody hair. Steve quickly moved back and just the movement made the darkness rush in quicker.

I blacked out. (I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of hearing this sentence, but this is my story so back off.)

* * *

I woke up for the third time today. I was in a bland room, the walls and ceiling white. I sighed, and my face hurt. I reached a hand up to rub my face, feeling the already healing scar from my eyebrow to my nose.

I looked around, wondering where I was when my question was answered as Tony walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. I stared at him as he glared at me, anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

 _What'd I do this time._

"The hell was that?!" He yelled, gesturing widely with his arms.

"Wha-" He cut me off before I could even get a complete word out.

"First, you eavesdrop on us, which honestly wouldn't of been that bad if you, second, hadn't fucking jumped out a window and, third, at some point fucking come back and shove Bruce into a wall! You're lucky Bruce managed to control the Hulk or he could of ripped you apart, and truth to be told you may deserve it!" He ranted, motioning the whole time with obviously poorly restrained fury.

Truth to be told, I had completely forgotten about that thing that happened with Bruce, but now Tony mentioned it...nope. I still didn't feel guilty.

My tail bristled as Tony began to approach the bed, still ranting (I wasn't listening), and I unsheathed my claws.

Stark looked at me in disgust, crossing his arms. "Ross should've declawed you while he had you." He sneered, before striding out and slamming the door behind him.

I took in a shuddered breath, suddenly remembering my time with Ross. He had threatened to declaw me before, years before, when I was much younger.

* * *

 _I hissed at Ross when he approached the cage, looking at him in anger and resentment. He was covered in claw-marks from earlier when he had tried to make me swim across a lake. I unsheathed my claws again, a promise to claw him again if he got any closer. He had thick, long gloves on this time, and looked at me with a small smirk as he pushed the button to unlock the cage. I lashed my tail, not moving from my cage until Ross reached in and grabbed me, pulling me in and dragging me towards one of the lab chairs. I struggled and kicked as he picked me up and sat down, pushing me into his lap. Then, he began to stroke my hair like how you see the twolegs* do to their kittypets*. It confused me._

 _ **Why is he touching my hair?!**_

 _I hissed, and tried to twist around to claw him even though the stroking didn't feel half-bad. He caught my hand with ease, and forced it behind my back, pinning it there._

" _You need to learn how to submit. It will just make things easier for you. Pull that stunt like you did earlier, and I'll...take your weapon."_

 _As he said this, he grabbed my index finger and snapped it, breaking the finger. I cried out in pain, struggling against his strong hold as he grabbed my thumb next and broke that one too._

* * *

I remember being thrown into the cage later, crying, all the fingers on my right hand broken. I had only been 108 moons back then, and that was when I had officially decided that all people that were not Clan people were evil.

The door opened, and suddenly I was back there. In the cage, with General Ross smirking at me. I was tired of fighting, so I just stepped back and let him come near. He was talking, but I didn't know what he was saying. All I felt was flashes of pain from my fingers and up my arm as I gasped through the pain, gritting my teeth as tears ran down my cheeks.

 _What if he breaks my claws this time? Oh StarClan, I can't take that! Please, no more pain. I promise I'll listen. IwilllistenIwilllistenIwilllisten!_

General Ross came nearer and nearer and I could hear his boots stepping. He was still talking but it sounded foggy and unclear, like I was underwater. I was breathing hard and sweating and crying, my pleas escaping my mouth without me even realizing it as I curled up.

"Hey, hey, Robin, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Robin, it's okay. Ross is not here, whoever hurt you in the alley is not here. Breathe with me."

The sound suddenly patched through and I let out a sob of relief as I saw Clint standing over me instead of Ross.

I stared at him gasping as he said, "Breathe with me. Breathe in...breathe out..." repeatedly until my breathing matched with his and my heart had stopped racing in my chest.

"What the hell just happened?!" I yelped out, wiping my face from any remaining tears, and wincing in pain as I felt the scabs on my left eye.

Clint offered a hand to me because when whatever just happened I fell off the bed. I grabbed his hand, my whole body trembling as I gripped his forearm. I didn't let go because I felt my legs trembling and they would give out if I let go.

"You okay now?" Clint asked, thankfully not saying anything about me gripping his forearm with a death hold. "You had a panic attack."

I breathed in once more, and nodded, but still didn't let go of his arm. "I'm sorry. Thank you. Please don't tell anyone else."

He just nodded, helping me sit on the bed. I let go of his arm, and looked at the floor many different things running through my head.

"What's a panic attack?" I finally asked, as Clint turned to leave the room.

"It's...when you, well, feel anxious and scared due to usually due to something traumatic in your past. There are a few symptoms like sweating and trembling, but I don't actually know all of them." He said, turning back to look at me.

"I came in here because I heard you fall off the bed and you were begging me...not to hurt you." He looked at me, his expression unidentifiable. "Can I asked what caused it?"

I looked back at the floor, feeling my ears flatten. "Just something someone said. It's not like it isn't true." I spat, my heart feeling heavy.

The worst part was Tony was true. I hurt people with my claws all the time, but what can I say? I'm part cat. Maybe it would be better though, I said thinking back to all those times I swiped at someone not even caring if they would get hurt.

Clint gave me a hard look, but didn't press, and walked to the door, and put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it.

"I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone about it please…" I begged him as he walked out. The only acknowledgement I got from him was a pause and a small, tight nod.

I sighed, sitting on the bed and wondering how this became my life.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I had a panic attack.

* * *

 **Well, that chapter turned out much longer than I freaking though. The thing was, this was only supposed to be one part of the chapter, but I draw the line at 2,000 words, and that's almost there.**

 **Just writing this chapter reminded me of that panic attack I had some time ago. It was over the stupidest thing. But that's a story for another day.**

 **Kittypet- House cat**

 **Twoleg- Human**

 **108 moons- 9 years**

 **How was the chapter? Did you like it? Will you be looking forwards to the next one?**

 **Please F, F, & R.**

 **-Thunder**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I'm having my birthday on May 29th and I'm gonna get a puppy (assuming that my sister was not joking). So until my birthday, I'm going to update once a day!**

 **I'm not exactly sure about this chapter, so forgive me if it's crappy. Putting up TW's from now on just in case, I would hate to trigger anyone.**

 **I think I'm just gonna focus on this fanfiction for now, and the rest will be on hold until I finish. Do you think this should have a sequel? Eh, I guess we'll see where this ends. I'm trying for...34 chapters? Probably less.**

 **Honestly guys I don't even know how this chapter came to be. This was supposed to be a friendly chapter with Steve and Robin hanging out together, and then my twisted mind was like: PSYCH! THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, THUNDER?! WE DON'T DO FRIENDLY!**

* * *

 **TW: WATERBOARDING**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

* * *

I sat on the bed for StarClan knows how long, thinking hard.

"Hey, you okay?"

I started, jumping a bit, and looked around. It was Steve, standing at the wall by the door.

 _Oh._

I felt like such an idiot, jumping like that. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head with a hand. My hair felt greasy. Bleh.

Steve snorted in amusement, looking at me carefully with very-blue eyes. Did they look bluer than I remember or was that just my imagination? "I've been standing here for ten minutes and you haven't even noticed." He replied, walking closer to stand at the bed.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, looking at him for a moment, then fake-yawning, hoping he would get the hint.

"I know you're tired," he said quietly, "but I'm taking you to see Doctor Banner."

My heartbeat immediately rocketed, my mind going back to what Tony said about the Hulk ripping me apart.

"W-why? I'm fine!" I growled quietly, my tail bristling and my ears flat against my head. Steve sighed at my reaction. "Not a big fan of doctors, huh? Don't worry about it, it's just so Bruce will take a look at your wounds."

My heart slowed down a little, but my tail did not stop bristling. I trusted Steve. At least I think I did. But that stranger did say not to trust anyone…

"Robin, Bruce won't hurt you. All you have to do it take a quick shower to get all this dirt off you, then he'll just take a look at your wounds. Make sure they don't become infected, and that they're healing fine."

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. "Bruce is a healer? A...medicine person?" I said thinking aloud.

Steve nodded, then frowned thoughtfully. "Well, not exactly, but the team still trusts him more than any S.H.I.E.L.D medical."

 _Shield? What does this have to do with shields? And what's a shower?_

"Uhh...alright then…" I mumbled, grabbing onto the bed-sheets for a moment before letting go.

"Can you walk?" Steve asked, giving me a concerned look as I stumbled to my feet. I nodded hastily and took a few steps before my leg gave out and I groaned under my breath.

Steve helped me to my feet, and thankfully didn't say anything, and I didn't protest as he helped me to a room with a slippery white floor. I looked up and saw a person and Steve. I yelped in surprise, and rushed forward, almost falling over.

The person looked like my sister Sparrow, with the same dark skin and black hair. I could even see the faint dark grey streaks, but they were a male with a slender frame and pine green eyes. A scar from their eyebrow to their had black cat ears and were wearing a ripped hoodie.

I gaped at him, and it gaped back. "Is...is that me?" I asked, shocked, as it followed my every moment. Steve laughed at my shocked face. "Yes. It's a mirror. It reflects things like a lake or a puddle."

 _I look so different from when I was younger, I don't even recognize myself._

The sound of running water shook me out of my thoughts. I stepped back, bristling again, but bumped straight into Steve. His smile was not longer warm, amusement no longer in his eyes. Yep, they were definitely bluer than I remember.

"Steve, what's going on?" I asked, looking past him at the door he was blocking. He gave me a cruel grin, picking me up by the front of my shirt and dragging me towards the sound of the water.

 _Oh StarClan no. This is not happening again. I will not let this happen again._

I struggled, trying to free myself from Steve's tight grip. "Hey. Hey! Let go of me! Let go of me! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as Steve used one hand to turn off the water. As he did this, I bit his hand. He let go for a moment, hissing in pain, and I ran towards the door only managing to get my hand on the doorknob before Steve had grabbed me again.

This time, he wasted no time, dunking my head under the water as I hissed and fought and screeched. I managed to land a good kick to Steve's stomach in my panic, and he grunted, then pushed me in deeper.

As he let me back up, water streaming from my hair into my mouth and nose, I panted for air, but was only given a gasp of it before he pushed me back down again.

I kicked and clawed, but he just grabbed my hands and dunked me again, not giving me any time to breathe at all.

 _Clint, Natasha, even Bruce, please! Help… I'm drowning…_

My vision started going back again, and I could feel my struggles getting weaker.

"Hold on son," Suddenly, my father's voice echoed in my ear. I looked up, seeing his smiling face. "you'll live through this one." He grabbed my hand with a small slightly sad smile and he disappeared.

I felt strength rush back through me, and shoved against Steve, kicking him in the kneecap. He groaned, and I twisted from his grasp, spilling water everywhere. Steve slipped on the already slippery tiles, and I almost slipped too only not falling because I grabbed onto the wall.

I knew Steve would be on his feet any minute now, so I slid to the door knob, and flung the door open, taking off at a dangerous pace down the hallway. I slipped three times and fell once, barely managing to maintain my balance.

The elevator door opened as I ran down the halls, and unable to stop myself, I crashed right into the people inside.

"Why are you all wet?" Clint asked at the same time Bruce asked, "What's wrong?"

 _Are they with Steve? Will they try to kill me too?_

I bristled slightly, backing away a little before I heard the footsteps of pursuit coming from the other direction.

 _Fox-dung! Screw it, it doesn't matter. Anyone is better than Steve right now!_

"Hide me please!" I begged, launching myself at Clint, and clinging onto his shirt getting him completely soaked in the water dripping from my hair and clothes.

Clint and Bruce exchanged bewildered looks, but closed the elevator door nonetheless.

"Calm down, what's happened?" Bruce said, pressing the button L.

"I- I don't know! Steve was f- fine one second, then he was trying to…" I cried, pressing myself against the cold wall of the elevator. I could feel myself trembling and my head and chest were pounding, my tail bristling and my ears flat.

"He said- he said I had to bathe before I came to see you Dr. Banner...and then we got there, and he started filling up the tub, and..and.." I couldn't even say it.

"Well come on then, we'll hide you." Clint said, ushering me out of the elevator. I hadn't even noticed it had stopped.

I walked out, shivering slightly as the water dripped onto my pants. "Bruce, get him a towel before he gets hypothermia please."

I stopped listening for a moment, looking around. _Laboratory_ , I thought noticing all the test tubes and papers scattered on the tables. My body felt numb and cold and my chest still hurt.

 _Ding!_

The sharp ding of the elevator brought me out of my head. I stiffened, swiftly turning around to see...Tony.

"What's going on? Bruce? Bird-brain?" Tony asked, taking in the situation.

I stared at Tony for a split second before moving my gaze to the ground deciding that it looked for interesting than him.

"Apparently," Clint began, putting a hand on my shoulder and quickly removing it as I flinched, "Steve's gone loony. Tried to drown Robin."

Bruce handed Clint a towel from StarClan only knows where, and Clint handed it to me. I stared at it for a moment before Clint sighed and took it back. He was suddenly rubbing it through my hair, trying to make it dryer.

"What's wrong with him? Cat got his tongue?" Tony said, narrowing his eyes at me. I flinched harder, not saying anything at all.

What was wrong with these people? They all seemed so nice at first but then... they always found a way to prove me wrong.

"Tony, back off. He's traumatized." Bruce muttered from where he stood, he walked over to Tony and the two of them began to have a quiet conversation, their heads closely pressed together.

Clint gave me a look, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "He was the one who set you off earlier, wasn't he?"

I just flicked my ear unhappily. I did not like being silent, but I knew if I talked I would start crying, and that would be embarrassing even more than this whole incident was. Bruce and Tony finished talking, and Bruce had disappeared somewhere.

"JARVIS, pull up the video feed from twenty minutes ago in guest room one, the level five hallways, and the level five bathrooms." Tony said, and I suddenly started crying.

I'll admit, the last few days have not been my best days, okay? I'm trying guys. I'm really trying.

Clint led me over to a small bed in the corner. "It's okay. You don't have to watch it." He said, his grey eyes stormy. Then I suddenly remembered Steve's eyes.

"His eyes." I sobbed, hiding my face in my knees. Clint hesitated, then turned to see the footage, leaving the towel wrapped around my shoulders as I cried.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and this is not working out.

* * *

 **Guys, I actually had to cut this chapter short because it was over 2,000 words.**

 **It hurts me to hurt Robin yet I do it anyway.**

 **Kudos to you if you can figure out why 'Steve' was acting like that, but I think it's pretty obvious. So then, umm, I'll leave you guys to continue your normal every-day lives now!**

 **-Thunder**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **Here's the next chapter. I think I'll do this chappie, then go on a writer's block, ya know?**

 **We'll start with Clint.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

It was 6 a.m. Steve hadn't gotten back from his run yet, and Tony was at a meeting of some sort while both Natasha and Thor were out of the tower looking for Loki.

I had just heard something fall from upstairs when I was in the kitchen with Bruce, who was drinking a cup of tea."Did you hear that?" I asked him, putting down my bowl of cereal.

" _There seem to be a struggle upstairs Dr. Banner and Agent Barton."_

Bruce put down his cup of tea. There was another thud, less loud this time. "Wanna come investigate with me, doc?" I said, grabbing my bow and quiver from under the table.

Bruce gave me a look, but followed me to the elevator anyway.

We stood in the elevator in silence until the door opened, and something wet crashed into me.

I tensed, my hand already halfway to the gun hidden in my holster.

 _Robin?_

"Why are you wet?" I asked while at the same time Bruce asked, "What's wrong?"

Robin was wet and shivering, his eyes the one of a trapped animal. He stumbled back a few steps before his eyes focused on me, and he ran at me, grasping my shirt in his hands tightly.

"Hide me please!" He cried, shaking his head rapidly. I glanced at Bruce, and he looked back at me, his face surprised.

"Calm down, what's happened?" Bruce said, pressing the button L.

"I- I don't know! Steve was f- fine one second, then he was trying to…" Robin muttered, pressing himself against the elevator wall.

 _Steve? Steve's still out running._

"He said- he said I had to bathe before I came to see you Dr. Banner...and then we got there, and he started filling up the tub, and..and.."

 _What?_ Whatever happened, it had scared Robin deeply.

"Well come on then, we'll hide you." I said, pushing him gently out of the elevator. He hadn't moved since it'd stopped.

"Bruce, get him a towel before he gets hypothermia please." I said, staring hard at Robin. He didn't seem to notice.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Stark, looking down at a Stark-pad. He looked up and saw Bruce rummaging through the cupboards, looking for a towel and me staring at the kid who was staring at the floor expressionless.

"What's going on? Bruce? Bird-brain?" Stark asked, taking in the situation.

Robin's eye's flickered up to Tony for a second before something akin to fear flooded them and he quickly looked at the ground.

"Apparently," I began, putting a hand on my shoulder and quickly removing it as he flinched, "Steve's gone loony. Tried to drown Robin."

Tony gave me a confused look, knowing that Steve goes on runs every day from six to seven.

Bruce handed me a towel from and I handed it to Robin. He didn't move at all, just staring at it. I let out a small huff and took it from him. I began to rub down his hair. Robin still didn't move or talk at all.

"What's wrong with him? Cat got his tongue?" Tony said, narrowing his eyes at Robin. Robin flinched so hard I thought he would fall, but he didn't say anything.

"Tony, back off. He's traumatized." Bruce muttered from where he stood, he walked over to Tony and the two of them began to have a quiet conversation, their heads closely pressed together, obviously talking about Robin.

I gave Robin a hard look, and leaned down to whisper his furry ear, "He was the one who set you off earlier, wasn't he?"

I thought to back when I found him on the ground, and I can't shake the terrified look that was on his face from my memory.

Robin just flicked his ear, which for all I know could be the equivalent to 'Fuck off' in cat. Who knows?

Tony and Bruce finished their conversation and Bruce went back upstairs to check if Steve was back early. That was one of the only explanations for this. The other explanation, I didn't want to think about.

"JARVIS, pull up the video feed from twenty minutes ago in guest room one, the level five hallways, and the level five bathrooms." Tony said, and the kid suddenly started crying. I glared at Tony, and he stared back an eyebrow raised. Obviously, Robin wouldn't want to watch himself almost get drowned again.

I led the kid over to either Tony's or Bruce's lab couch-bed. "It's okay. You don't have to watch it." I said gently although I was pissed. Robin stared at me for half a second before crying even harder, and hiding his face in his knees.

"His eyes." he sobbed, and I froze for a moment.

 _What about his eyes? Loki? Is he being mind-controlled?_

I gestured to the hallway outside the lab, and Tony and I walked there in silence.

The video consisted of Steve helping Robin out of bed and down the hallway. When they got to the bathroom, as Rogers filled up the bathtub, Robin stared at the mirror. Then when the kid turned back to Rogers, Rogers grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and began to dunk him under the water repeatedly while Robin struggled, then letting him back up just to push him back under again.

I couldn't believe my eyes at all, and I saw Tony clutch at his chest where the Arc Reactor was.

Robin eventually stopped actively struggling, just letting Rogers push him in and drown him. Then, there was a small glitch in the camera. I reminded myself to go back and look at that more closely later.

Suddenly, in a rejuvenation of strength, Robin kicked Cap and managed to free himself. Steve slipped and Robin took off down the hallways at an alarming speed, slipping several times and falling once until he crashed into Bruce and I in the elevator.

"Robin, he said something about Cap's eyes. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Stark, my eyes on the elevator.

"Loki, that son of a bitch." Tony cursed angrily. "We let Cap go on one run and he comes back a mind-zombie."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he jokes around despite the serious situation. "What'd you say to Robin yesterday?" Tony stared at me confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't see him at all."

I stared at him for a moment and he stared back. "You better not be lying because when I find out, I'll skin you alive." I growled. "JARVIS, pull up the video footage of Sunday, January 25. At around 3:00am. Speed it up a bit please."

JARVIS pulled it up, not saying anything and just let it play. At around 3:15 Robin woke up. Not even a minute later, Tony storms in in a rage. Tony begins ranting, then as Robin unsheathed his claws, Tony sneered something before walking out. Two minutes later, I walk in while Robin's having a panic attack.

"You know, then. What'd you say to him?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes. Tony was staring at the screen in fascination. "That wasn't me. Look, there's no glow from the arc reactor. Plus, I was asleep in the lab at three. Bruce can tell you." He said cooly.

I frowned then nodded slowly, thinking over his words carefully.

"Where's Capsicle right now anyway?" Tony asked, starting to walk back to the lab.

 _Ding!_

The sharp ding of the elevator had us both stopping in our tracks. "Guys?"

Speak of the devil, huh. Steve saw us both standing in the hall and jogged towards us. I grabbed my gun from it's holster and pointed it at his chest. "Stop right there." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

Steve stepped back a little, surprised. "What? What's happening?" He asked, his blue eyes searching mine. I took in his appearance. His hair and clothes were wet and he had a bruise on his knee.

I looked at his eyes, closely. They were a normal sky blue, but who knew what magic Loki could do. "How was your run?" I asked, still pointing the gun at him. Cap furrowed his brow confused. "It was good until it started to rain...then I slipped and, well, bruised my knee. What's going on guys? Is it something with Loki?" Steve asked, still not moving.

"Clint, I think he's good." Tony said from behind me. I slowly put the gun back into my holster tense all over.

"While you were gone, someone attacked Robin. He's terrified." Tony explained while I stood back and glared at Steve.

Steve looked panicked. "Is he okay? Who did it? It wasn't Ross, was it?"

"No, it wasn't Ross. It was you." I finally said and Steve's bewildered face said it all.

* * *

 **So this is where we are right now, and don't worry I have plans for the next two to three chapters before I go on writer's block.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Like I said, I plan to update once every day until my birthday, so we'll see how that works out!**

 **Edit- I forgot to update yesterday, so I'll try to update twice today. I doubt it.**

 **-Thunder**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys n gals!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of me torturing characters! I mean Feral, my bad.**

 **I'm content, shall we say. I finally stopped avoiding my friend and we had a somewhat decent (albeit awkward) conversation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did.

I opened my eyes. I was standing at the edge of a forest, the river just beyond me.

 _Where am I?_

"Welcome, Robinpaw* of ThunderClan.*" A deep voice rumbled, and I whirled around quickly. "Do not be worried. You're in StarClan." The male behind me said.

"Surely, you remember me?" He asked with a small smile as I racked my memory.

Pale skin framed by fluffy reddish-brown hair and ears and bright green eyes. He had a fluffy tail that swept from side to side behind him. Large reddish-brown wings. Fox? What had his full name been? Foxleap or something.

"Foxleap?" I asked, taking a small step forward. Foxleap nodded with "What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously, walking up to him.

"I died mouse-brain. What do you think?" He asked, motioning with his tail for me to follow him and we set off at a slow pace.

"What am I doing here then? I know I didn't die." I muttered, rolling my eye at him. Foxleap grinned, his wings fluffing out unconsciously as he did. "How long has it been since you died?" I asked, frowning as he did so. It had obviously been over many moons, but exactly how long?

He shrugged then looked down at me, his green eyes intense. "Robinpaw-" he started, "Robin. I only go by the prefix now." I said, interrupting him. Foxleap was one of the cats who insisted that they go by both prefix and suffix.

He rolled his eyes at me this time and continued. "Robinpaw, we know you've been through a lot, but you have to continue. Don't make it this far just to give up. Is that what a real warrior would do? No! A real warrior would fight whatever battles they have to fight to make sure their family is safe."

I looked at him closely. "Maybe I'm not a real warrior." I spat. Foxleap gave me a disappointed look.

"Why don't you go find the Clan and find out?" He suggested with a grin. I glared at him and my tail lashed. "What's the point of me being here?! And why would you visit me and not my sister?" I growled.

"Your sister is nowhere near here. Cool your whiskers." Foxleap said, fluffing his wings again, and dropping a feather in the process. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Just so you remember this wasn't just a dream. And whenever you're ready to be a real warrior, come out of the twoleg place and come find the clan." Foxleap said with a large, obviously fake grin. I stared at him confused.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I called after him but he was already gone.

I woke up gasping, clutching the feather.

"Don't freak out please." Tony said from where he was standing, looking at papers. I looked at him warily, squeezing the feather tightly.

"How are you feeling? He asked picking up a _(what's the word?)_ mug and sipping from it slowly. I could smell the liquid from here and it smelt disgusting.

"Look...I don't know what I said to you, but you can't be upset about it forever, right kid?" I hated that he called me kid. Only Clint called me kid and even though I didn't exactly like him, it sounded just wrong coming from Tony's mouth.

"What Tony means to say is, sorry." Bruce muttered from the other side of the table. I blinked at him.

 _Was he always there?_

He also had a mug but the contents smelt much better. Like earth and leaves and dirt. Maybe even the forest.

I allowed myself a small smile. "...Alright." I muttered.

Don't get me wrong here, I hadn't forgiven Tony. I mean, who says that and expects someone to forgive them right away? They do say though to keep your friends close and your enemies closer…

"You heard that, big guy! He totally forgives me!" Tony exclaimed and Bruce rolled his eyes and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey, what's that?" Tony asked suddenly, his eyes focused on the feather in my hand. I glared at him and clenched it in my fist. "None of your business." I said lightly, before getting up from the bed.

"Can I leave?" I asked, my eyes going over every exit just in case. There was a window, which would be last resort. Door would be main, but if they told me I couldn't leave, I could go through the vents. There were probably a lot of different exits but those were my main ones.

"Well you see, that's the thing...nope, you can't leave." Tony said, popping the p.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why not?" I asked, stepping back, beginning to aim the distance between the table, the fall and the vent.

"Because I said so." Tony retorted, taking another sip of his drink.

 _Ha, please. You think you can hold me?_

I nodded as if considering this and waited for a few minutes before Tony had focused on his work again. Then I took a few running steps, and leaped on the table, startling both Tony and Bruce. I took a leap towards the vent, turning into a cat halfway to get more air. As I slammed into the wall, I turned back into a human and dug my claws into the wall.

I stretched a hand towards where the vent was on the ceiling and tugged it hard. It was locked.

 _Fox-dung._

"Nice try." Tony said from the ground, looking up at me. "And don't even try the window. It's hulk-proof."

I sighed, looking around again. There had to be another opening somewhere. I could literally smell the fresh air. I tried the vent again, grabbing it with a hand, and launching myself so I was upside down on the ceiling, tugging on the vent cover with both hands.

 _It was worth a try. I need some help._

"Hey Robinpaw. You said you needed some help? Foxleap to the rescue!"

 _What in StarClan?!_

I looked up to see Foxleap and his gingery-haired self smiling at me.

"Are you even allowed to do this?" I asked Foxleap from where he was crouched upside down on the ceiling next to me.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want!" Tony yelled from beneath me.

"Bluestar don't know, so let's keep it that way." Foxleap answered with a small smirk.

 _Ugh, just saying Foxleap is getting on my nerves. I'm glad warriors decided to that prefix only thing._

"On my count, jump and let yourself hang by your arms. Our combined weight should surely make it break." Fox(leap) said.

"One, two...three!" We both jumped, hanging onto the vent and _(surprise!)_ it broke with one side swinging open.

"Thank me later." Fox said with a sly grin and disappeared, only leaving a single red-brown feather fluttering to the ground.

"What?! How?" Tony screeched and at the same time Bruce said, "What the hell?!" as I turned into a cat and ran into the vent.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I'm escaping this Dark Forest hole!

* * *

 **Shortish chapter. I just put some StarClan cats in there because why not?**

 **Blue is Bluestar. Bluestar was an old leader of ThunderClan and essentially the leader of StarClan.**

 **In the books, they don't actually do the prefix thing. It's just something I added to the fanfic.**

 **ThunderClan is one of the four clans.**

 **Robinpaw- Meaning his prefix is Robin and his suffix is paw. He is an apprentice or a student who is taught by another warrior.**

 **So, uh, have a good day.**

 **-Thunder**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **The next few chapters are gonna will an extremely wild ride, but I plan to slow down updates!**

 **I just realized I can't (legit can't) keep writing these chapters so fast. The plot just gets worse with each one I spit out. Plus, I'm kinda...upset (funeral and stuff) so that plays in too.**

 **SO, updates are now slower.**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: UNCLE RICHARD (may you forever rest in peace) & RISKYBANANA (thx for all your support)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I trotted down the hallways of the vent quietly, my ears pricked.

"-so maybe it's for the best." I paused. Was that Clint? I quickly walked towards the sound of his voice which was coming from the meeting room. From the vent, I could see a two mops of blonde hair; one spiky and one neatly combed; and long red hair. On the other side of the table, I could see Mr. Fury and his deputy.

"Very well, but this was your decision. Hill, go collect the boy." Fury said, an odd glint in his eyes.

"You won't experiment on him or anything like that, will you?" Steve asked. I couldn't see his expression, but I could imagine his blue eyes filled with concern.

"That's none of your concern. Robin is S.H.I.E.L.D. property now." Fury said back evenly. Steve frowned and looked back at Clint and Natasha but they didn't say anything.

I took off at a quick pace down the vent as I heard Tony run into the room and start screeching about how I had escaped.

The sting of betrayal hurt more than I expected. I trusted Clint. I trusted him! I trusted him and he was going to give me to Mr. Fury so he could experiment on me like Ross.

I forced back tears and kept rushing forward towards what I hoped was the exit. Vent exit. As I turned around, I could hear someone crawling in the vents. Someone besides me.

I turned back into a human, pushing at the vent exit frantically. I couldn't budge it. But maybe an extra weight would…

"Hey!" The call made me jump and I banged my head on the vent ceiling. The vent creaked a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Hey." Clint apologized. He was obviously tense but as I eyed him he forced himself to relax. I made myself act somewhat casual. He couldn't know I had heard or StarClan knows what he might do.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said with a small snort. He gave me a small grin. "Ha." He said and began to inch towards where I was crouched on the vent exit. "Are you okay? What're you doing up here? Tony and Bruce were supposed to watch you." Clint said with a slight frown but still continued forward. A few more steps and we would be on top of the vent exit with me.

Then, I had an idea!

"I decided to have my own adventure," I said quietly. "You know. Being in there...felt to much like a _cage._ " I snarled the last word and Clint paused, his posture becoming more tense. I sat back on my butt, pulling my knees in toward me. I hid my left ankle behind my right leg and quietly hissed as I moved it.

"It's not like that." Clint said his eyes darkening as I shifted. "Just come down and I'll explain." He said, reaching a hand out to me.

I said nothing, placing my chin on my knees and looking up at Clint. "Come on Robin. Please. I know you're hurt…"

I feigned surprise before narrowing my eyes at him as he inched closer. I waited a few moments as he crawled right up next to me. The vent creaked and groaned some more.

He poked my foot and I almost laughed, forgetting how ticklish I was. I let out a choked sound mostly because I had tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Let's get down." Barton said with a grimace. "That is if you can move." I snorted and waited a moment before lunging at Clint. As I threw myself at him, he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me down against the vent twice. The vent shuddered and the exit popped open. I kicked Clint in the stomach and grabbed at his neck with my claws unsheathed.

"Let me go." I spat swiping at his face. He blinked as my claws went right past his face and I turned into a cat sliding out of his grip like an eel. I jumped from the vent, turning back into a human right before I hit the ground.

I stumbled but took off at a sprint through the room, quickly pushing the doors open and running out into the city.

A monster honked at me and I just dodged it. Unsure with pursuit, I turned back into a cat and ran through a large crowd of people. I ran for a long time unsure of where I was going at all, doubling back, zigzagging, and crossing roads.

I finally ended up in an alleyway curled up in a box. My stomach rumbled and I imagined myself back at the tower eating with Steve and Natasha. I shook my head making water droplets fall from my whiskers. Oh, did I mention it was raining? Well I have now. It was raining.

My leg was sore and I was tired and hungry and wet and it was extremely cold. My mind wandered back to what Tony had said some weeks ago. Something about it being...January, whatever that meant. Maybe that was humans cold-season. I didn't remember it being that cold last time though.

I shivered, my teeth chattering as I moved my paws in closer to me to keep the warmth. I tried to avoid the wetness and ache of my stomach as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the honking of cars. I blinked blearily, shaking my fur and shivering. Why was it so cold?!

"Stop it! Get away from my sister!" I small high-pitched screech pierced the air.

I froze, jumping out of the box and trotting towards the sound. Much further down the alley I could see a large grey figure standing over two very small ones.

"Hey!" I yowled, not stopping my trot. The large cat whirled around I could make out a pair of copper eyes.

And...was that a kit in its jaws?

The grey cat immediately dropped the kit and hissed at me. I growled back, my hackles raised.

"What are you doing?" I growled keeping my eye on the cat. "None of your buisness house-cat. Go back to your humans." The grey tom hissed in return.

I snarled at this, unsheathing my claws. "Call me house-cat again."

The two of us were now circling each other both our hackles raised and claws unsheathed. His copper eyes were blazing with anger and I was actually unsure if I could win this fight.

"House. Ca-" The word was halfway out of his mouth when I screeched a battle-cry, clawing at his ears. I barely ducked as he clawed at my eyes. He grunted, clawing at my shoulders and digging his claws in. I hissed, snapping at his throat and slicing his nose. The grey tom blinked as blood spurted out of his nose and while he was momentarily distracted I flung him to the ground, shoving him onto the cold stone of the alley.

I snarled, putting my paw on his throat and pressing lightly with my claws. I could feel him gulp. "Looks like you underestimated me, huh? Well now you leave or I'll kill you. Don't ever come back here, this is my territory. You got me?" Of course, I wasn't actually going to kill him but he didn't need to know that.

Copper-eyes narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. I waited a moment before letting him up. He quickly turned tail and ran out of the alley not even looking back once.

I huffed quietly under my breath and turned around to where the kits were. They were crouched together trembling. I didn't know if it was from fear or cold though.

One kit was lilac colored with gold eyes and white paws while the other kit was completely black with leaf-green eyes. "We're sorry sir. We didn't know this was your territory!" The lilac colored one squeaked. A girl. I could see a bright blue collar around her neck and I almost rolled my eyes. Kittypets.

The black one nodded eagerly. "You were so cool beating him up like that! Can you teach me how to fight?" He meowed his eyes shining with admiration. I could see a red collar on him.

"Maybe. What are your names?" I said, sitting down and licking a paw absently. "I'm Shadow and this is my sister, Magic!" The tiny black kit squeaked, getting up and bouncing towards me.

I nodded. "Interesting names. I'm Robin. Where do you guys live? And who was that tom?" Magic looked up at her brother, then got up padding towards me too.

"We live somewhere not to long from here, I don't think. We went exploring and lost our way. Our parents and house-folk will be so worried! I don't know what they'll do without us!" Shadow cried out, looking up at me with tear-filled green eyes. Magic rubbed against him, trying to calm him down.

"We don't know who he was. When we woke up, he was trying to carry me away." She meowed, much calmer than her brother.

"Alright, I'll take you home. I promise." I said, not exactly sure what I was about to get myself into.

"Really? Thank you!" Shadow grinned, his green eyes happy.

"Thanks. It's a really big house. It's yellow and it has stairs in front." Magic purred, rubbing up against my side for a moment.

"Where'd you get all those scars? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Can you catch food? I'm hungry!" Shadow blabbed and I suddenly missed Tony's talking. I shrugged it off, ready for the adventure ahead as the Magic and Shadow bounced around my paws.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I will get these kits home no matter what it takes. (Except my sanity.)

* * *

 **I could've written better but I just wanted to make it happy and cheery. Until I get out of my slump. I really miss Uncle R. I'm trying, okay. I'm tryingggg.**

 **Anyway, I named the male character Shadow because Riskybanana loves ShadowClan.**

 **In case you forgot, a kitty-pet is a house cat.**

 **Well I hope you liked it!**

 **-Thunder**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys n gals**

 **Nothing new/important, so I'm going straight to the story.**

 **Happy Father's Day everyone!**

* * *

Clint's P.O.V.

"Is Steve coming?" Bruce asked, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles; the only sign he was nervous. I nodded, glaring lightly at Tony.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Bird-Brain. It's not my fault. Blame Capsicle if anything." Tony said with a smirk, playing with...was that a feather?

"What the hell is that?" I snapped, snatching at the object in his hands.

"Hey, be careful! You could break it." Tony snapped back. We glared at each other.

"Stop fighting boys. You're both beautiful." Natasha drawled lazily from a chair in the corner.

"Yeah. whatever." I mumbled, and grabbed the feather when Tony was distracted. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"It fell from the vent when Robin got out." Bruce interjected quietly from his chair, pushing up his glasses as Steve strode into the room.

"I checked around. He's not anywhere near Stark Tower anymore." Steve announced to the room, drawing a chair and slouching down in it.

"I mean, why would he still be here? Three out of the five of us have given him panic attacks, and the other two of haven't exactly wanted to deal with him." Tony said with a smirk.

"Three? What about Thor? Doesn't he count?" I growled indignantly.

"Nope. because Point Break's out dealing with his maniac brother."

"Yes, well if we don't do something soon, Loki will have an army. It's obvious Loki's trying to get to Robin, and now we've let him." Natasha said calmly.

I can read her better than that though. She was definitely frustrated and annoyed, along with a little bit scared at what was ahead.

Steve slammed his palm on the table and Bruce jumped a little. "I think it's safe to conclude that anyone who's given him a panic attack shouldn't go out and find him. That leaves...Bruce and Natasha."

Bruce or Natasha? I cringed internally. Not the best choices for something like this.

"What?" Bruce asked at the same time I was thinking this.

"Well, he doesn't trust me. Plus, I'm busy with SHIELD. That leaves you Banner." Natasha said with a small smirk as she got up.

Bruce stared at us, his mouth open, but no words coming out, before finally he said, "Do you know what a horrible idea this is?"

Stark shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, Brucie. All you have to do if that, when we find Robin, you go get him."

Bruce stood, eyeing Steve warily. 'What if he attacks me? Then what? We'll have the Hulk destroying New York over nothing!"

I snorted. "I think you have better self-control then that, Banner. Don't worry about it. We got your backs."

"Plus, you're not actually going alone," Steve added. "I think it might be better if we have, well, not-too-far backup. We know Loki's bound to make a move on Robin, and if Bruce goes alone...there's no knowing what could happen if Loki attacked him."

Bruce didn't look happy at all, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we already know I'm going with my Science Bro!" Tony said, standing up as well. He slung an arm around Bruce's shoulder, and they left together.

I sighed hoping that they didn't screw this mission up somehow.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

"This is it?" I said, staring up a huge yellow house with white stairs leading up to it. "Yes! Yes, thank you so much!' Magic said with a purr, rubbing against me happily. Shadow rubbed against me as well, and I licked his ear affectionately.

Shadow ran up to the door, climbing over the stairs clumsily, and began meowing loudly at the door. I sat by the stairs patiently, licking a paw, then drawing it over my ear. If this was the wrong person, I would swoop in and save the two before any twoleg could hurt them.

The door opened and I bristled slightly, watching the two kits be fussed over by their two male twolegs.

"Robin, Robin come on!" Shadow sqeaked happily as the two-leg with black hair picked him up.

I hesitated for a moment, before walking up the stairs carefully. I'll admit, I was pretty attached to the two kits even if i had only spent a day or two with them.

"Wow, look at this tom. He's all roughed up." The twoleg with black hair said, eyeing me. The blonde twoleg looked at me curiously. "He sure is...you think he brought Shadow and Magic here? They seem pretty excited to see him." The blonde twoleg asked, his blue eyes reminding me of Steve's.

Black-hair put Shadow on the ground, and the black kit immediately ran to my feet. "I hope our house-folk let you stay!" He meowed happily.

"Me too!" Magic said, her eyes shining as the blonde twoleg stroked her affectionately. I shuddered a bit, imagining the soft kitty-pet life.

"I'll stay if they let me, but not for long. I'm on a mission.." I said softly, licking Shadow's ear.

"To be a warrior!" Magic finished for me, with a grin.

"They seem to get along well. Does he have any collars or tags you can see?" Blonde-hair asked, and black-hair reached out towards me.

I stiffened, backing away, growling softly, and Shadow stared at me confused. "What are you doing? They're just seeing if you have a collar!"

 _Oh._

I forced myself to relax as black-hair's twoleg stench clogged up my nostrils. He smelt like...death?! I backed up as he approached, hissing softly. He sighed at me, and I glared at him.

"It's okay, Nico. I'll check." The blonde-haired man said, his voice soft. He kissed the black-haired man on the cheek.

As the blonde-haired man approached me, I took a good sniff. He smelt like sunshine, and herbs. He sort of smelt like my friend Limp on a greenleaf day.

I couldn't help letting out a small purr as I thought of my clumsy black-furred friend. "Seems like he likes you, Will." Nico said sourly, and I could pretty much smell the jealousy.

"No collar." The blonde-haired human, Will, confirmed as he ran a hand down my back.

 _Did he expect me to have a collar? Sheesh. Do I look like a kittypet?_

I growled as Will scooped me up, pressing me against his muscled chest. "We should take him to the vet." Nico said, giving me a sour look as he walked back into the house, Shadow and Magic at his feet.

"I don't know about that, Nico. I mean, we don't need another cat, plus, the longer we stay away from camp, the more of a chance monsters can find us. We're only here because Percy and Annabeth let us stay for a few nights. It would suck if their house was trashed when they got back." Will said, walking in behind Nico, and closing the door behind him.

"Please? It would just take one day, and then if he doesn't have a owner, we can take him with us." Nico begged. I took a good look at him. Black clothes, black hair, olive skin, and..black eyes. He smelt like death, too. I didn't want to live with him.

"Five cats? Would Chiron let us?"

Wait a moment. Was that fish I smelt? I hissed in Will's arms, squirming, and clawed his shirt. He dropped me, and I ran towards the smell, skidding on the tile as I reached the kitchen.

It was indeed fish, and it was swimming in a bowl! No way! If all houses were like his, then being a kittypet might not be that bad…

I jumped onto the counter, mesmerized by the fish for a moment, before licking my lips and sticking my paw into the bowl.

"No!" Both Nico and Will yelled simultaneously, and I jumped backwards ,alarmed, which sent me toppling into the sink. I screeched as water splashed from the full sink, onto the floor.

"Look at that ruffian."

I heard a grunt from not too far away and I turned to look at the speaker. It was a large black tom with fiery green eyes. A pale silver tabby with white paws and green eyes was sitting next to him.

"Honey, don't talk about the new cat where he can hear you. You'll be a bad example to the kittens. Hi, I'm Quiet, and this is my mate, Skotádi. In behalf of us, I thank you for finding and bringing back our kittens, and for protecting them on the way here." She said, and I could see why she was called Quiet. She had the quietest, prettiest, musical voice I'd ever heard.

I scrambled out of the sink, shaking my fur out. "No problem." I meowed, fighting off a smile. "Do you think you can help me? I'm looking for a group of cats."

Skotádi growled at me, unsheathing his claws. They were very long and black and I took a small step back, even though I knew he couldn't hurt me unless he was on the counter.

"You're not one of those dumb BloodClan cats, are you?" I shook my head rapidly. "No, no. I'm in a different Clan. ThunderClan to be exact."

Quiet gave a grim little grin. "Never even heard of them. Sorry." She said gently, and padded away. Skotádi licked his paw, and found a sunshine spot to lay in. I felt a hand run down my wet fur. I turned to see Nico, pouring something into the water in the sink.

"Bath time." He said, his voice light and playful like he was talking to a kit. I backed away, remembering the word bath from when Steve tried to drown me.

"Don't touch me." I snarled, unsheathing my claws. Immediately, Skotádi got up from where he was sunning on the kitchen floor and growled at me. "Don't you dare hurt Nico."

"He's going to drown me!" I yowled as Nico carefully picked me up by the scruff. I twisted around, slashing at his face. He dodged and dropped me. I jumped off the counter, and ran for it, but I didn't get far before Will blocked my escape.

"It's okay kitty. It's just a little bit of water and my grumpy boyfriend." He said, and dangit, he reminded me so much of Clint.

I allowed him to pick me up, and put me back on the counter, but that was it.

I felt Nico sigh, and his hand rubbed against my side. "Look at this Will. I can almost see all his ribs. He needs food." Nico said, his voice right in my ear.

" I wonder how he got these scars." Will said, reaching up into one of the cupboards and producing a small can. He picked up a bowl from the ground and put a little bit of food from the can in it, and placed it next to me on the counter. I took a short look at the can. It said, "Fancy Feast."

I shrugged and took a small bite. It was horrible, and I immediately threw up. It was mostly bile since I had given the mouse I had caught the day earlier to Shadow and Magic and had lied about finding a second one to eat.

"Yep, vet. Get the cat carrier. I'll put a collar on him." Nico said, and began searching through the drawers. He pulled out a dull brown collar, and began to tighten it around my neck. I yowled, writhing as he tried to tighten it. It was burning me!

I hissed, as my neck burned and stumbled in pain. "What the Hades?" Nico asked, dropping the collar in surprise. "What's wrong?" Will asked, apparently back with the carrier, whatever that was.

"The collar. It's celestial bronze, and it burned the cat when it touched his neck." Nico said, a grim look on his face.

"Skotádi, come here." He called, his eyes dark. The big black tom, jumped onto the counter, eyeing me curiously. I glared at him.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

"Just watch this. Skotádi, claw the new cat." Nico barked, and I attempted to get up, but Nico was pinning me down. Skotádi unsheathed his claws, and clawed me on the muzzle. I screeched in agony as his claws burned me as the ripped through the thin flesh around my mouth.

"Nico, stop!" Will yelled angrily, pushing his boyfriend off me. "Look! It left a mark. Skotádi's claws are coated in stygian iron, and it shouldn't affect a normal cat. This cat's not normal." Nico said, yelling back.

"It doesn't matter right now. He hasn't hurt us, and if he was really a monster, he would be dust right now." Will growled, scooping me up as I panted through the pain. He shoved me into a box lined with bars and closed the exit, locking it.

"Wait, let me go!" I yowled, shaking my head and sending blood droplets flying off my muzzle.

"After we take him to the vet, we can take him to camp if you want and give him to Chiron to see what type of creature he is if that makes you feel better." Will said with a small sigh, ignoring my frantic meows.

Nico seemed to slump down. "...Okay. I just..I just didn't.."

"Shh." Will murmured, kissing Nico lightly on the cheek. "Now let's go."

I watched unhappily from the cage as Will handed the carrier to Nico, and took me out to their monster. The cage was placed in Nico's lap as Will controlled the monster, and I was trapped in the StarClan forsaken cage.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I _hate_ cages.

* * *

 **Well. You like? It's over 2,000 words. Can you believe it?**

 **Just some foreshadowing for a later fanfiction.**

 **I personally love Solangelo. How about you?**

 **TERMS EXPLAINED:**

 **Nico Di Angelo: Son of Hades from Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Will Solace: Son of Apollo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Twoleg: A person**

 **Housefolk: A person who owns a cat**

 **Monster: Car**

 **Stygian Iron: Material from Nico's sword. Pretty sure it can't harm mortals, but can command the dead with the aid of Nico's powers and turns monsters to dust.**

 **Celestial Bronze: Material usually for weapons. Passes right through mortals, but turns monsters to dust.**

 **S** **kotádi: Greek for darkness.**

 **Hades: Greek god of the death and the underworld, in this case used a curse word.**

 **Apollo: (In case you don't know mythology) Greek god of music, poetry,a**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **All those songs from Hamilton. They're getting stuck in my head, and I've never even watched that musical.**

 **Anyway, excuse me for any medical inaccuracies.**

 **Can you even believe people read this fanfic? I'm pretty sure the people on Ao3 like this way better on the people on fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. *Sigh* I wanted to make this ten times more angsty.**

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

Nico and Will took the monster to a small building, and stopped it there. "I'll park. You take the cat in." Nico picked up the carrier and opened the door of the monster.

I could smell fear and urine and _dogs_ just from the outside of the building. Nico crossed the thunderpath and opened the door to the building that said, "Pet Hospital." I hissed as the scent intensified and hit me smack in the nose.

Nico set down the cage next to a chair and went to the front table to talk to the man sitting behind it.

"What happened to you, kid?" An alarmed voice came from my right, so I turned to look. A fat brown tabby tom with light blue eyes stared at me. "Nothing." I snapped, turning away from him.

"WIth scars like that, the vet might put you down, you know." A voice from my right said uneasily. A large black and white dog with broad shoulders looked back at me. A rope from his collar was attached to the chair behind him.

You heard me right. Dog.

There are so many things wrong with the previous sentence. Firstly, a dog. Secondly, a dog that speaks _cat._ Thirdly, _a freaking dog!_

"Put me down?" I growled, the fur on my back rising. The dog nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes if the vet can't do anything for you, he'll take you to a room to the back. When you go there, you never come back." He let out a small whine. "My brother went there."

I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. "What?! B-but that can't happen to me!" I whispered in alarm, unsheathing my claws.

"Then you gotta relax, act norn- ahh, collar. I'm going now, bye. Good luck." And the dog's twoleg dragged him out of the door to the outside freedom.

I hissed, my tail lashing in agitation. I couldn't let anything happen to me. I needed to find my clan!

I was so preoccupied with my thinking, I didn't notice Nico come and pick up the cage till we were already going down the hall. I could see door after door, and right in the very back, a door that smelled like death.

Nico went into a room on the right, and then looked at his watch. "Will's taking such a long time to park…" he muttered absentmindedly to himself.

"Hey, Nico." I hadn't heard the door open, so I jumped a bit when a sandy brown haired man walked in and greeted Nico. "Dr. Johnson. It's good to see you again." Nico said with a small grin. "Is it okay if I leave Aíttitos here while I go check up on Will?"

Aíttitos? What the StarClan was that?

"Go right ahead." Dr. Johnson said, putting down a board with some papers attached and a pen. He unlocked the cage, and I remained huddled inside.

"Come out, kitty. I know you're shy, but I have to make sure you're okay." Dr. Johnson said softly.

Well incase he didn't know, I would never be okay.

Honestly, all I could smell was medicine and metal, and it was just like I was back with Ross. I stiffened as Dr. Johnson wrote down some notes and turned around, turning on the sink and washing his hands.

As he turned around, I stepped out of the cage to read his notes. I squinted at his messy handwriting and could make out a few things.

It said my name was..Aíttitos? That's not my name, and it's the worst name I've ever heard. As I skimmed the paper,I could make out the words: Shy, most likely abused, no collar. At least I didn't see the words: put down.

Nico and Will walked in quietly, Will closing the door behind him. He was clutching a paper in one hand. Both of them were covered in gold sparkly dust, and I sneezed.

"Awwe." Will said, his voice going up a pitch or two. Dr. Johnson jumped a little because he apparently didn't hear them come in.

"Oh, Will. You surprised me." Dr. Johnson said, drying his hands. He eyed the glittery dust on them but said nothing.

Dr. Johnson weighed me, and I weighed twelve pounds.

I was apparently underweight for a cat my size, but that's what happens when you live in the wild, don't get enough food due to your horrible Clan leader, then get captured by the military, who never feeds you because you're a waste of their resources.

I let Dr. Johnson tie me to the table (for now) and sat quietly as he examined me. At least until he pulled out a beeping stick and attempted to stick it up my ass.

I turned around growling as I felt it touch my...rectum and snarled at him. He tried again, and I snarled at him again. He shortened the tie to give me less moving room and tried once more, just for me to claw at him.

I heard Nico laughing quietly at my feisty behavior, and Will was smiling a little. I turned to look at them, and Dr. Johnson used my distraction to stick the beeping stick into my butt. I screeched as Dr. Johnson held me still as I tried to escape.

After what felt like eternity, he pulled it out and I hissed, backing away from him as much as the rope would allow.

"Sorry about that Aíttitos." Dr. Johnson said, and tried to pet me.

"Don't touch me or I'll leave claw-marks so deep it'll look like someone sliced your hand with a knife." I snapped angrily at him.

"His temperature is 103 exactly. A bit high, high enough to be a low fever. I'll give you some medicine to give him." Dr. Johnson said to Nico and Will.

"Well, we found this flyer, so we'll give it to his...owner." Nico said, his voice dark. He placed it on the table, and I could see a sketched picture of me and Dr. Banner's legs. It almost looked like a real picture, with me laying in his lap. I only knew it wa him because he's the only one who wears those hideous brown pants.

"David Greene? Hmm." Dr. Johnson said, straightening his papers and putting his pen in his pocket. "Just be careful. You never know who's lurking around now." Dr. Johnson finally said. "I'll give Aíttitos the shots, and I'll give you the medicine, and then you can be on your way."

Shots?!

I remember shots from that time when General Ross filled me full of them, and I cried for the rest of the day.

Dr. Johnson pulled back my fur, and swabbed my skin as I backed away. Dr. Johnson prepped the first needle, and I hissed at him, panic coursing through my body.

I pressed myself to the table my heart beating fast as he pressed the needle to my skin. I snarled at him as he injected me with whatever was in it, and pulled out the needle. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

There were still three shots left, and I winced through all of them.

"Here we go. I'll get the medicine in a moment. Be careful, and when you do to camp, say 'hi' to Chiron for me please." Dr. Johnson said with a small grin.

"Of course." Nico said, ushering me into the cage.

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V.

I was in the lab with Tony working when I received a call on my phone at around 5 p.m. I sighed, picking up the phone and putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?" I asked, playing with the sleeves on my sweater.

"Is this David Greene?" A male voice came from the speaker, and Tony turned to look at me a large grin on his face.

Of course they chose a name with the last name Greene. "Yes..oh, did you see my flyer?" I asked, brushing back my curly hair with my hand.

"Um, yeah. We were hoping you could come pick your cat up. I was hoping you could meet us at the Empire State building?" The man asked, and I could hear growling in the background.

"Yeah, of course." I said, looking at Tony, who stared back. "Empire State building..?" He mouthed to me and I shrugged.

"Thanks. My name's Nico by the way. Trust me, you'll know me when you see me." He said, and I felt an uneasy stir in my stomach. "Sure. I'll be there soon. Thank you." I said, and Nico hung up.

* * *

"This makes me feel uneasy. What did he mean? There's always tons of people at the Empire State Building." I said as Tony drove me there.

"What if it's Loki?" Tony asked, and I could hear genuine worry in his voice.

"If it's Loki, why would he invite us here to get Robin?" I asked, even though I could already imagine the scene unfolding. I shuddered and sighed, leaning against the window.

"Let's try not to worry about that too much. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Tony said, and we fell into silence.

As we reached the Empire State Building, I realized that Nico was right. The moment I stepped out of the car, the Other Guy awoke from his restless slumber and began to growl.

"The Other Guy's growling." I muttered to Tony from my com.

"That's never good. But, hey, Big Guy, at least if it's Loki, the Hulk can beat him into oblivion again." Tony said with a small chuckle, and I frowned.

I frowned, scanning the small crowd, and then saw two men standing against the building wall. One had a cat carrier next to them. He had black hair and was wearing a black jacket, whereas the boy next to him has blonde hair and a grey jacket.

I walked over to them quickly. "Nico?" I asked hesitantly, and the shorter man with black hair looked up, his eyes dark. He Other Guy snarled in my head, and I took a small step back. The man had black eyes.

 _Impossible,_ I reasoned to myself. _It's just the shade._

"Mr. Greene?" Nico asked, his position tense.

"Please call me David." I said, rubbing my thumb over my knuckles unconsciously.

"I'm Will, that's Nico. Can I just say, you have a very special cat." The man next to him said, looking fondly over to the cat carrier.

"A special pet..for a special man, I guess." Nico said, although his voice implied something else. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked, and then I saw it. A shiny black gun in a holster attached to Nico's pants. His hand was positioned loosely on it.

"...You're not military are you? Because if you are, this won't end well for any of us." I said calmly, keeping my eyes on his gun.

The other man stared at me, his blue eyes intense. "Depends what you mean." He said evenly, his voice not giving anything away.

I sighed, keeping my hands up in a 'I surrender, don't shoot position'. I looked around to see if anyone else seemed to notice this happening. I could see the car, Tony staring at us

"Look. Could I just have my cat back please? I don't have much time for this.."

"What happened to him anyway? Why's he so roughed up? Because whoever did that is truly a _monster._ " NIco said, his hand still rested on the gun.

"It wasn't me, okay. That's how I found him. Please just give me my cat back." I said with a small growl.

"Yeah, of course." Nico said, picking up the carrier, but his hand was still on the gun.

"Could you please take your hand off that gun? It's making me uncomfortable.." I said as he handed the carrier to me. I looked inside to see Robin glaring at me.

"Gun?" Nico looked down at his hand. "Oh, of course. Sorry. Anyway, we took the cat to the vet. They said he's got a small fever, so here's the medicine." Nico said, handing the medicine to me.

I sighed, "Thank you." And turned to leave.

As I jogged to the car, I could feel their eyes on me, and the Hulk rumbed.

"That was weird." Tony commented as I closed the door behind me. I opened the cage door, and let Robin come out.

"Hey Robin. We're here to save you from hell." Tony said, as Robin growled lightly. Robin curled up in my lab as Tony sped off.

The weird thing though, is that I could still imagine Nico's black eyes piercing my back.

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer, but this'll have to do I guess.**

 ***Cri***

 **Wait till next chappie. We get to see Loki in all his basassery. And some crappily written friendship. I should probably go back and fix chapter 16, but I'm not going to for now. Deal with it.**

 **Peace!**

 **-Thunder**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys n gals!**

 **If I planned this out right, this one chapter I wrote, should be planning out into, what, three chapters? I hope so. I have a lot of ideas for this chapter, so..don't worry about it though. This is nowhere near the end. We still have 14 chapters to go! Or less! I'm trying for thirty four.**

 **There are lots of different point of views in this one, so make sure to read it right. The order is: Bruce, Nico, Robin.**

 **I'm horrible at writing Bruce, so bear with me. Actually, I'm only good at writing Robin.**

 **Also, I apologize that it took forever to update. I had this chapter finished around early June, but for some (multiple) reasons didn't update until whenever this is.**

 **I'm so sorry to my like, three readers. Which brings me to another thing. If you're gonna follow/fav on this tiny fanfic, can you pleaseeeeee give me at least a comment? It doesn't have to be anything big, honest. It can just be like: "Awesome!" or "Update more." Or something like that. The lack of comments is honestly uninspiring..**

 **That's all. You may now continue with your unscheduled Feral update.**

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V.

"Tony?" I asked quietly. He turned to look at me, his brown eyes dark. "Yes Brucie?" He said cheerfully although his tense position betrayed his emotions.

"I think we're being followed." I mumbled, and began wiping my glasses lenses. Robin meowed from the back, staring out of the window.

Tony's grip on the wheel tightened. "Those rat-bastards. They had no right to threaten you with that gun. Why did they have Robin anyway?" He growled, looking in his rearview mirror.

From the side mirror, I could see Nico and Will a bit behind us in traffic on a motorbike. "What do they want?" Tony asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

I shrugged running a hand through my curls. "Tony, at the next stoplight, let me get out. Then I'll ask them what they want."

"Hell no Bruce! You've already been kidnapped one too many times. I won't, I can't let you do it." Tony said, looking outraged at my suggestion.

"Tony, I can't die anyway. What's the worst that could happen?" I knew very well what the worst that could happen was.

"Bruce, it doesn't matter if you can't die! What if they have medicine to keep the Hulk down? Then they call in their army friends and haul you away! Bruce, I can't do this again."

I sighed, and looked out the window at the passing buildings and cars. "Do you trust me?" I asked suddenly. Tony scowled at me.

"Of course I do, Bruce. You're my best friend."

"Well then, trust me now. Plus, you have my back. If they try to kidnap me, you can swoop in and kick their butts." I said with a small grimace.

Tony let out a large sigh and unlocked the door.

"Fine, but if anything happens Brucie, just holler."

"Of course, Tones." I said with a small, fake reassuring grin and opened the door. I leaned against the wall, all senses on alert as I waited for Nico and Will's motorbike to pull up.

I was suddenly pushed into an alleyway, and shoved against the wall, so my cheek was pressed against the wall.

A pair of malicious green eyes glared down at me and I side-glanced back.

"Loki." I growled under my breath, and I felt my eyes flash green. Loki's eyes flashed with fear, before he put his cool expression back on.

"Hello Doctor Banner." He drawled with grin.

"What do you want?" I asked blandly, trying to keep all fear out of my voice. The Other Guy raged angrily, demanding to be let out, but I couldn't let him. There were lots of people here, and Loki laughed as I fought for control.

"You know what I want, monster. Now where is your little friend anyway? Oh wait. You don't have any friends. They only want you for your power." Loki said, his voice soft and dark.

"Is that really the best you can come up with? I have no friends because they want me for power?" Like I hadn't heard that a million times before.

"Please, monster. I can come up with much worse things, but I'm feeling nice, so I won't. Now give me the cat." Loki snarled, and I shoved him away.

"No. He's not any of ours, so I can't give him to you." I said in a calm tone which belied my emotions. My head was pounding in panic and my heart was racing. The Other Guy wanted out, and he wanted out _now._

Loki smirked. "Doctor Banner, I thought you were smarter than that. Don't you know humans belong to anyone who can break them. Hit them right where they're weak. Beat them straight into submission. You of all people should know that." He said with a shark-toothed grin.

Then, he punched me in the face. I stared at him shocked as blood trickled from my nose and Loki gave me a wild grin, then grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I spat at him, and he gave me a disgusted look, then boxed me in the ear.

My ear rang and throbbed and I fell to the ground as the Other Guy fought to get out. I kicked Loki in the shin as he approached, and I heard him curse.

"Tony." I groaned, and Loki kicked in the side.

" **Hulk smash Puny God!"** he snarled, and I forced my breathing to even. I could feel my skin flushing green, and for a moment I thought I would Hulk-Out.

"No more." I growled, once I got control. I struggled to my feet, and I heard the roar of the Iron Man engines.

There was a whirring whine of a repulsor charge, and Loki disappeared right as it was fired off towards his chest.

The blast hit me in the upper chest, and I felt my world melt away to pain, then green and rage.

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

"They've stopped. Greene is getting out." Will said as he carefully steered our motorbike through traffic.

"Drop me off. I'm sure of this one. There's definitely something off with him." I said, my hand on my sword.

David had thought it was a gun, but there was just something about him that made my ADHD tingle and uneasiness form in my stomach.

As I hopped off the motorbike, Will parking it in front of one of the buildings, when I saw a pale-skinned man with long black hair push him into an alleyway and pin him against the wall.

I inched as close as I dare, straining my ears to overhear bits of the conversation. As far as I could tell, they were talking about monsters and cats. I was about to step in and stab them with my sword when the black-haired man started beating up David.

Was this black-haired man...a demigod perhaps? He had a strong aura and as David's skin started to flush green, I could tell I had been right.

He was obviously a monster of some sort. Then _bang!_

Iron Man flew out of nowhere and shot at the black haired man disappeared, and the blast hit David in the chest.

I heard Will gasp from behind me, and he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go, now." He said, pulling me along behind me.

"Why? Let's fight the monster! We can win." I argued, pulling my hand away from his grasp.

"For Hades' sake, Nico. I knew that man looked familiar. That's the Hulk's alter-ego." I stared at him.

"The Hulk, like from the Avengers?" I asked.

"HULK SMASH PUNY GOD!" The roar came from not too far behind us, and we decided to follow the example of multiple people around us.

We ran.

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

They left me in the monster, and when I heard the Hulk's roar, I was glad I was stuck in here, and not out there.

Suddenly, the monster's door was ripped off.

"Ah, there you are." It was that black-haired man! The one who had saved me in the alley.

I turned into a human, and stared at him.

"Come with me, quickly. Make haste." He said, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the monster into the bright sunlight. I blinked as he dragged me along.

"Stop right there, Loki!" A robotic voice demanded from behind us. I whirled around to see a man made of metal, hovering right above the ground. The Hulk panted and grunted loudly behind him and I stiffened.

"Give us back Robin." The metal man said, his harsh eyes glowing. How did he know my name?

"I thought humans had free will...or does he not since he's a freak like you, Stark." The black-haired man, Loki, said with a cruel grin.

"Of course he has free will. But it's not his free-will to go with you, is it?" Metal man responded, and landed on the ground.

"So if I let him go, and he comes to me, that's free-will." Loki let go of my arm, and I stumbled sideways.

"Come with us, kid. It's me, Tony" The metal man said, and I didn't move an inch. It didn't look like Stark. It didn't even smell like Stark. Plus, I mean, Tony did say something about letting the Hulk smash me…

I slowly backed away, going to Loki instead. Loki smirked, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." He said, and _flash_.

I blinked the light spots out of my eyes, and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked, sweeping my tail nervously. It was a large room with grey stone walls.

"The place where you'll tell me everything about those nuisance freaks called the Avengers and their plans to defeat me, along with where they have placed my staff." Loki said bluntly with a cruel, cold, smile, and pulled a chair out of nowhere. He sat down in it, and ushered me to sit down as well.

I looked behind me, and saw a chair. I sat down uneasily.

"Of course, let's eat first. You must be starved." Loki said, his voice silky and smooth. A table appeared, filled with food.

There was a plate in front of me, filled with fish, and although my stomach rumbled I felt sick.

"..I'm..not hungry." I said, staring at my plate. Loki looked up sharply and frowned. "I'm just trying to be a hospitable host, and you have to make everything so hard for 'll eat, or I'll make you eat. " He growled.

I stared at him, and suddenly wished I had gone with Stark.

"...I'm just going to leave now." I said, standing up abruptly and walking towards the only door in the room, a large wooden one.

I felt a cold hand grab my neck, and I stiffened.

"We could of done this the easy way...Robin, you could of been my ally and helped me out with this. We could of ruled Earth and it's tiny, fleshy people together. You would of been feared, respected, followed, even by the Avengers who have repeatedly hurt you over and over...but instead you decide you don't want to help me when you came to me for help in the first place."

Loki snarled, his cool composure coming apart fairly quickly. He pushed me to the ground, a sneer on his face.

"You're either with me or against me, and those against me will feel pain and suffering when I rule the Earth." Loki said gently, and for a moment I was compelled to follow him.

"No." My heart blurted out before my head could even reason. Loki sneered again.

"So loyal to those who hurt you, I see." He stared thoughtfully at me. "If I hurt you, will you be loyal to me?" He wondered aloud, an icy glint to his eyes.

He snapped his fingers, and my world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

I woke up, and tried to shift around from the cold, stone ground. I figured out that I was chained by my wrists to the wall. I knew that if I was going to stand here the whole time I was going to be trapped here, my legs were either going to give out or have huge muscles.

I twisted around, trying to remove the chains but they just dug into my skin, making me grimace in pain.

"I told you. We could do this the hard way or the easy way. You chose the hard way.." Loki snarled, suddenly at my ear. I jumped, and looked in his direction.

No one was there besides the darkness.

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I wish I had chosen the easy way.

* * *

 **End chapter.**

 **Next chapter we gunna have some angst because there's only so many chapters I can go without angst.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **I think I may try to write this on my school IPad to speed up updates a bit, but I'm kinda wary because this chapter is..well. You'll see.**

 **Either way, if I come back later like a changed (wo)man, you know that the school found me out and send me to the councilor who I ultimately lied to, and then came back, wrote this stuff under the covers of my bed, and updated privately. Somehow.**

 **I doubt that will happen though. But in the event that it does, RUNLIKEHECK.**

 **Forgive me in advance.**

 **TW: Torture, Starvation, Insomnia…lots and lots of blood.**

* * *

"He's over here! Guys!" Steve's voice awoke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes, just to see Steve break down the door of the cell. He used his shield to break my chains.

"Follow me." He commanded, and I followed him past the explosions, and that was when I noticed something strange.

We weren't going towards the Helicarrier or one of the tiny-helicarriers, we were heading towards a large mostly white building. I recognized that building.

I stopped, but then Steve was pulling me forwards, the chains on my wrists suddenly reappearing in Steve's gloved hands.

"No!" I said loudly, digging my heels into the ground, but he dragged me forwards.

"No, no, no…" I cried as we were suddenly at the door of the building. Steve turned and looked at me solemnly.

"It had to be done." He said, and as the doors opened I saw Ross laughing maniacally. Suddenly, Steve was gone and Ross had my chains and he was trying to pull me into the cage.

I didn't want to go back into the cage, so I dug my heels in, and refused to move an inch.

 _Crack!_

The snap of a whip by my ear startled me, and I stumbled forwards a few steps. Ross cracked the whip again, but this time on my shins. I yelped as I felt blood begin to trickle down my leg.

"Go, you dumb animal." Ross snarled at me, and I knew I would have to move forwards, towards Ross, into the cage, into my death.

* * *

"No, noo!" I shrieked, and woke up panting.

 _It was just a dream. It had to be a dream._ _Please let it be a dream.._

"How did you sleep?" Loki's mocking voice made me look around, but as usual, no one was there.

"Fine, thanks," I snarled, and as I got to stand up, my stomach growled really loudly.

"You know, they say that hunger can cause bad dreams." Loki sneered, and I growled quietly before sinking back onto my knees.

"You're an imbecile if you think I'll let you starve yourself to death."

I shrugged, glaring at the ground. Honestly, yeah. That was the plan. Starve myself to death so Loki can't get the key for world domination. (It seemed like a good idea at the time, don't judge me.)

"I already told you. I'm not eating. Even if it was the most delicious thing in the world, you piece of fox-dung." I snarled at him although fear was coursing through my veins.

"And I already told you that if you don't eat, then I'll make you." Loki countered, and I heard a slight creak as the door opened for the first time in days.

I looked over warily and was shocked. It was a group of those nasty, filthy BloodClan alley cats! They sneered and laughed at me as they walked over to me, and I spied a large bottle in one of their hands. The bottle was filled with some unidentifiable brownish liquid(..?).

"What'd you what?" I spat at them, and one of them gave a large, sadistic grin.

"Well, the boss sent us here to feed you, if you really want to know." He said, and beckoned the other three BloodClan filth.

"You can't make me." I muttered, but stood and backed away a bit as the two biggest ones stepped towards me.

"Watch us." The main BloodClan filth said, and the one of the muscular ones grabbed me by the arms, and the other pinned by legs to the wall before I could even begin to kick.

The main BloodClan filth nodded towards the last tom, who I gave a murderous look as he started to come near my face.

The tom grabbed my top teeth and my jaw, forcing them away from each other.

I struggled, but the toms holding me were much stronger than me, and the tom prying open my jaws was apparently too.

"Hey, hold him steady. If this spills on me, I'll slap you." The main BloodClan filth snarled at the tom pinning me to the wall, and carefully made his way over to me, uncapping the bottle.

The strong smell of kittypet food reached my nostrils and my stomach lurched.

The main BloodClan trash grinned, and tipped the contents of the bottle into my mouth.

I held as much of the disgusting food in my mouth as possible, but I knew I had to swallow sometime.

I swallowed before my mouth overflowed.

It has horrible, but my stomach begged for more anyway.

* * *

"Robin!"

I woke up, and Clint was reaching a hand down to me. I grasped his hand, and he pulled me up to his level. I glanced around, noting the blank white walls and white tables all around.

"Follow me!" He said, and took off in a sprint towards the door that said "EXIT."

"Hey wait!" I called after him, but he left me behind. He was moving much faster than

I ever would, and soon he was gone, then the exit sign, and it was just me and the blank walls and white tables

* * *

 **BLOOD AND GORE WARNING**

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash of red, I was strapped to one of the tables, Clint with a sharp tool in one hand. He gave me a crazy grin, and then began dragging the sharp edge lightly against my bare stomach and chest.

I struggled as he dug in slightly, blood welling up under the blade as he sliced me open.

The worst part? I couldn't scream. I could only lay there and watch as bright red blood splattered Clint's hands and face. The spotless white tables were stained red. I was coughing, and in complete agony, fire burning in my chest as I stared down at my stomach, my belly cut open for the world to see, my organs completely exposed.

Then, my heart nearly stopped (I wish it had) as Clint brought the blade further up my chest to where my lungs and heart were. He dug the knife in, cutting down, past my collar bones and the bones protecting my lungs until he reached my heart.

I stared in horror as he reached his hand into my open chest and _ripped_ out my heart.

* * *

 **WARNING OVER.**

* * *

I had lost track of time. I know I hadn't slept in at least 48 hours and I kept nodding off, just to keep waking up at my mind's reminder of the nightmares.

 _ **Honestly, if you would just tell Loki…**_

 _No, I can't. He would use the stick to take over the world! Plus, I don't even know where it is. No one ever told me. Us? Me._

 _ **True, true, but if you can at least point him in the general direction of the clan cats, then you can..**_

 _Wait, wait. You're not me then, right? If you're telling me to do all these things?_

 _ **No, I am you. Just tired, hungry, slightly betrayed, extremely sleep deprived you.**_

 _That makes sense. I guess. Just stop talking to me. It makes me feel crazy._

 _ **You are crazy.**_

 _We are crazy you mean. I mean. We mean? Ugh whatever. I'll just tell him tomorrow._

 _ **Good idea me.**_

 _Seriously though, stop talking to me._

* * *

"Ready to talk now?" Loki's soft, cold voice drifted through the room.

I paused and my tongue felt like led in my mouth.

"Your scepter.."

"Yes?"

"Your scepter is.."

I could practically feel Loki's impatience through the air of the room.

"It's..up your butt, you piece of fox-dung." I spat at him.

"You foolish cat. If could've easily left you to rot in that alley or be smashed by the green beast, but instead I chose to save you both times." Loki snarled, his voice angry and cold.

"Did I ask you to save me? I don't think so, so really, who's the fool here? You wasted days on someone who doesn't even know where your stupid scepter is." I growled back, anger and hatred blazing through my veins.

In fact, it was all a trap. I knew I had a tracker on my jacket, and anytime soon they would be coming to save me.

"You're the fool for thinking I didn't know about your plan. A hawk worked with me before, and I'm sure he'll work with me again." Loki said, his voice a whisper, and then pain flared through my body. The room became unbearably cold, but I felt like I was engulfed in flames.

"What did you do?" I muttered, my teeth gritted to try to stop myself from crying out in pain.

Loki didn't answer.

* * *

I kneeled on the cold floor, coughing my lungs out, and listening to the coughs echo back.

No one ever answered me anymore. No one bothered to give me food, not that I would keep it down anyway. It had been four or more days (at least from my predictions) since Loki infected me with whatever it was. I was pretty sure it was some strengthened variation of greencough.*

Still, two days later, I was near dead and still coughing my lungs out.

 _Well, this is the last stand of Robin..Robinpaw. Never made it to be a warrior, never had a mate nor kits, never got to see Swan..Swanfeather, one last time. At least if I die now, I'll get to see Sparrow. Sparrowflight._

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and this is the end.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Greencough: A disease that kills tons of cats during leaf-bare/winter in the Warrior Cats books. I'd like to say that it's human equivalent is the flu.**

 **Yeah, this is the last chapter. I think I'm glad to be done with this fic..**

 **I debated killing Robin for a long time, but this is how it turned out. Don't hate me for too long.**

 **-Thunder**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **I was lying. This terrible story continues. Honestly, I've had this chapter written since the end of August.**

* * *

I woke up in a bed with white sheets. I still felt like I was burning, but to a lesser degree.

 _What happened? And why does it feel like I was just hit with Steve's shield?_

"Ah, friend Paw, has awoken!"

I flinched at the sound of a slightly familiar deep voice, and I attempted to sit up. It was apparently a mistake, because I started coughing.

A pat on the back that felt like it _broke my spine_ did not help.

"Ow." I coughed,

"Dangit Point Break, don't do that. You'll break his back or something." Tony's snarky voice was not a surprise, but was a small relief.

Tony offered me a glass of water, which I took happily and began drinking it.

"I am sorry Man of Iron. I did not know."

Point Break? Where had I heard that before? Wasn't that the guy with the hammer?

I looked up to see the long blonde hair, and the muscles, and the dazzling blue eyes.

"I don't think you've been formally introduced to each other. This is Thor. He's from outer space."

I had no idea what outer space was.

"I'm Robin." I said, and Thor looked confused for a moment.

"Robin? Robinpaw you mean? I have heard all about the Clans. From which one do you come from?"

"...Thunder." I finally said, but then added, "But my father was from River, and that's where two of my sisters live. The other two, I mean one, lived in Thunder with me."

Tony looked lost, but Thor nodded in understanding.

"The Clans don't accept marriages from other Clans. In their eyes, Robinpaw wasn't to be born, seeing as it breaks their code of law." Thor explained to Tony, who still looked a little confused, but he covered it up with boredom.

"Sounds boring. Robin, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with Steve's shield, and then I contracted greencough and didn't eat for days." I said bluntly.

"Well, you were super sick when we found you. You felt like an overheating computer and kept mumbling about Sparrows and Swans."

I blushed, then frowned.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, for once noticing that I was lying on a matress on the ground. Outside. That's right. Grass, leaves, and dirt. I coughed.

"Well, some campsite at forest in England. Pretty much the middle of nowhere. There's a lake and a gorge nearby." Tony said, and pulled out his phone, then said dejectedly, "We don't even have service."

"What would Loki be doing here anyway?" I asked, taking a good deep whiff of the air.

"What my brother was doing is still unanswered, but we have an idea." Thor rumbled, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I had forgotten he was still here.

"Loki is your brother?" I felt brief panic well up in my throat, and I pushed it down. Thor was part of the Avengers. The Avengers wouldn't recruit anyone that was evil, right?

Thor sighed, his eyes growing dark.

"Aye. We fought when he figured out he was adopted." He said solemnly, and Tony rolled his eyes.

Thor then began blabbing on about something that I fell asleep during.

* * *

"He's not getting better? Why isn't he getting better?" Clint's mutter woke me up from my sleep.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled, flicking an ear in his general direction.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Bruce's voice right in my ear startled me, and I jumped. Well as much as I could without getting up.

"Mm, like fox-dung. Or like I jumped into a fire." I grumbled, but squirmed away as Bruce placed a cool cloth on my forehead.

I faded in and out, only hearing slight parts of the discussion, such as:

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"He's not cooling down."

"When was the last time he ate?"

They woke me up to try to get me to eat one time, but I threw up immediately.

* * *

Two days after, I ran away, even though I was still feeling sick. It was more like stumbled away.

I couldn't stand the campsite anymore. One look at Clint, and I was running away because I was a coward who still had dreams about..it.

"Robin, wait up!" Clint called after me, and just his voice sent ice through my veins.

"Robinpaw!" I abruptly stopped at that, and turned to glare at Clint.

"Don't call me that." I growled, but it ended up in a hacking cough. "What do you want anyway?"

Clint looked apologetic, his grey eyes soft. "Sorry. For everything." He muttered, and I stared at him.

"It's not your fault." said, glancing down at the ground. Clint shrugged, and I stiffened, then proceeded to cough my lungs out.

"When I was with Loki..I had this dream." I began, walking slowly into the forest, and Clint walked with me.

"Essentially, you sliced me open with a knife in the dream. So sorry I've been acting so weird...Loki said that you'd sided with him before, so I was scared." I muttered, glancing over at Clint to see his reaction to this revelation. His expression stayed the same, minus a muscle in his jaw going tense.

"Last time, when Loki had the scepter..he used it to take control of some of the agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. for protection and a few scientists so that they could figure out how to open a portal to space so he could bring his army here. I was one of those agents." Clint said, his voice steely, and I wondered if it was really a good time to have this conversation here.

We walked in silence. I started humming a slightly familiar tune. _Dear fellow traveler. Under the moon. I saw you standing in the shadows and your eyes were blue._ *

Clint stopped and stared at him, and I stared back.

"What?" I asked, flicking my ear.

Clint just shrugged. "I didn't know you knew any songs." I shrugged back.

"I didn't know any until a few weeks ago. Did you know that monsters can sing? I got that song, Fellow Traveler or something stuck in my head because of it." I said thinking back to when I was in the monster with Nico and Will.

"Monsters?" Clint asked, slight confusion and amusement on his face.

"Yeah, you know. Monsters. Twolegs, people, use them to get around. They come in different shapes and colors, but have eyes that glow in the dark, and they sleep a lot."

"You mean cars?" Clint was full out laughing now, and I blushed slightly.

"That's what we called them back at the Clan." I muttered indignantly, but then had to sit down as the ground started to sway beneath my feet.

"Speaking of back, where are we? We need to get back so the Doc can give you your medicine." Clint asked, stopping, and I looked around. There were pine trees on all sides, and it was quickly getting dark.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" I asked, hearing the crunch of pine straw, but not seeing anyone. I took a deep breath, and suddenly remembered the pungent smell of

"ShadowClan." I hissed-coughed, my ears flat against my head.

"ShadowClan?" Clint repeated, reaching for a gun that had been concealed in his...pants? Uh. Okay then.

"They're masters of the night, known for their sneak attacks and considered evil among the other clans." I explained shortly.

"But we aren't evil." A female voice interrupted, and three ShadowClan cats stepped out from the shadows.

There were two females, one with shorter tortoiseshell hair and pretty green eyes, and the other had long brown tabby hair and light green-yellow eyes. There was a tom too, with pale skin, black hair, and dark green eyes.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" The tom hissed, his eyes shining with barely concealed hostility.

I am Robin Duran, and I am now trespassing. Oops.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah. I asked Risky which Shadowclan cat she wants to see, so here we go.**

 **Catmint: Used as treatment for Greencough.**

 **Dear Fellow Traveler: An awesome song by Sea Wolf. I plan to make a PMV to it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **Uh...NONSPECIFIC EXCUSE**

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" The tom hissed, his eyes shining with barely concealed hostility. As a matter of fact, all of them seemed to be on edge, and the tabby she-cat was already unsheathing her claws. This could get hairy extremely quickly if this situation wasn't diffused.

"I'm Robin. Er, Robinpaw. Of ThunderClan." I said, beckoning with my tail for Clint to stop reaching for his gun. I stopped to cough, and the tom gave me a disgusted look. It wasn't my fault I was sick, sheesh.

"Impossible. There's been no Robinpaw in ThunderClan since the twolegs came." The tabby spat, but the tortoiseshell said nothing, just staring at us.

"My father is Jayheart of RiverClan and my mother was Dovestrike of ThunderClan. I have four sisters, Oakrunner, Shiverheart (hack), Sparrowflight (cough) and Swanfeather."

The tabby snarled at us, but with less conviction this time.

"Robinpaw? They said you were dead." The tortoiseshell finally asked, and she stepped forwards into my personal space. I stepped back, away from her. Personal space was called personal space for a reason.

The tortoiseshell looked vaguely familiar. Maybe it was her eyes, or maybe her faint ThunderClan accent. I couldn't remember her name though.

"Well, I'm not dead, surprise..I'm just sick." I said, dryly, and was relieved that the crisis was averted, but then the tom's gaze drifted to Clint.

"Why did you bring a twoleg here? You know what they did to us." The tom hissed at me, glaring at Clint.

"Ah, wait. He's a friend. He saved me, and led me to the forest." I said quickly before anyone could attack Clint.

"Grassheart, go back to camp and tell Rowanstar that we'll be expecting visitors. And tell Littlecloud to get some catmint." The tortoiseshell said, and the tabby reluctantly ran off.

"Rowanstar? Are we using the full name system again?" I asked, a bit uneasy as the tom took up the rear, giving Clint a distrustful glare. Clint glared right back until I lightly elbowed him.

"We've decided to only use the shortened names in battle situations. Oh wait, you don't know my name, do you? I am Bramblestar's sister, Tawnypelt. The tom taking up the rear is Crowfrost. He's the deputy." Tawnypelt said, her voice kind.

Oh, yeah. Bramblestar's sister. No wonder she looked so familiar.

"You already know me, I'm Robinpaw. The human, er twoleg, is Clint." Clint let out a small huff, and looked back into the forest, and Crowfrost glared at him. Clint glared back again. I didn't stop them this time. If Crowfrost and Clint wanted to glare at each other until their eyes fell out, I would let them.

"What happened to you?" Tawnypelt asked, leading us through the forest at a brisk walk, seeing as it was getting dark, and soon we'd only have the moonlight to guide us.

"After the twolegs invaded the ThunderClan camp, they took some of us. They took me to a place where they made me do all sorts of test- assessments and hurt me and, well, Clint came to save me one day." I said, speaking vaguely, and Crowfrost spoke from behind me.

"Did you see Spikefur there?" Crowfrost asked, and I felt bad, because he sounded kinda hopeful.

"No, sorry." I said quietly, and we walked to camp in silence.

Well at least halfway to camp. On the way there, my legs gave out on me and I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of strong smelling herbs and pine needles. I blinked blearily before closing my eyes to get more sleep.

"When will be be okay? I have questions for him."

"Don't rush him, Rowanstar. He'll get better soon, and then you can ask him everything." A quiet, male voice.

 _Wait. Rowanstar? Oh yeah. We got caught trespassing. Well, mouse-dung. Why does he want to ask me questions? And I'll have to answer them, won't I? Because he's using his catmint on me. What if he asks me something hard though? I can't remember tons of things from…What if he wants ThunderClan secrets?! What will he do if I don't answer a question? What if he hurts me? What if he hurts...Clint! Is he okay? I hope he's okay. Surely they wouldn't of hurt him, but what about the other avengers? I hope they're not too worried..ugh, Robin, stop worrying! Everything will be fine. But what if it's n-_

"Robinpaw?"

I snarled, opening my eyes as someone touched my shoulder, and they stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. You're in the ShadowClan camp, remember?"

Littlecloud looked nearly exactly the same as he did when I was an apprentice. Light brown hair with white tips, kind of tan skin, and cloudy blue eyes. It looked as if he hadn't aged a day, minus the slight beard he seemed to be growing out.

 _I almost attacked a medicine cat_..

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't- I mean, it was.." I stammered, and Littlecloud smiled a small smile that did reach anywhere near his eyes.

"It's fine. How are you feeling? Does your eye hurt?"

"Horrible, and no. I've lost feeling in it a long time ago." I muttered, then sniffled. (I wasn't crying, I swear.)

"Sorry. Eat some catmint and I'll give you a few poppy seeds." Littlecloud said, turning his back to look at the herb store.

"Where's Clint?" I asked/coughed.

"Clint? Oh, the twoleg. He's in the Apprentice's den. Don't worry. I know us ShadowClan cats seem evil, but he's unharmed." Littlecloud said, and his lip curled up in a small smile.

"Either way," He continued, "Last night, I had a prophecy sent to me by StarClan. More specifically, Runningnose. He said, ' _A bird will fly on, six lighting the path. However, beware the icy darkness that threatens to overtake us all.'_ I know that you're the bird, and there is something bad lurking around the edge, StarClan forbid. However, it's the six that I'm concerned about. Six is usually not a number used in prophecies.."

BAM. Six. I got it now. The Avengers. The only six I knew, anyway.

"I think I may know who the six are." I muttered, and Littlecloud looked intrigued, leaning a bit closer into my personal space. What was up with ShadowClan cats and doing that?

"Unfortunately, they're two-legs." I finished, and Littlecloud sighed.

"Fortunately, Clint should know where they are."

* * *

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

We were half-way to these ShadowClanner's camp when Robin collapsed. Crowfrost had immediately began blaming me, saying I poisoned Robin, which was just ridiculous. Tawnypelt got Crowfrost to calm down, but the rest of the way there, I could feel Crowfrost's dark glare burning into my back.

Honestly, I wished I had my bow. Also, I was greatly confused by these cats(?). I thought that the reason Robin had cat ears and tail, and general cat-likeness was because of Dumbass Ross and his crazy experiments, but these people had a similar physique. It seems the only thing that Robin didn't have and they had was an accent.

We reached the camp around midnight, and immediately, two of the humans carried Robin off to another cave, despite my protests.

Then, three of them, three males, or toms as these people called them, led me into another cave without a word. I noticed three empty nests, and the whole den smelt like cats.

"You can sleep here tonight, _twoleg_." The male spat the word "twoleg" like an insult, and turned and left, leaving two younger males guarding the cave.

"So, what's your name? I'm Clint, but people call me Hawkeye." I said to the guards, silently cursing Robin and myself. How could he just leave me here to roy?

"I'm Tigerheart." I was actually surprised when one of them responded, but the other went on ignoring me.

Tigerheart and I had a decent conversation in which I learned that there were multiple, four exactly, Clans. StarClan, which although was a clan, was not on earth, but instead in the sky. They were "warrior ancestors" who looked down upon the clan cats and guided them. ShadowClan was supposed to be the evil clan, and the other clans looked down upon them, but Tigerheart said they weren't evil and it was just because they had two bad leaders before Blackstar (their previous leader before Rowanstar). At this point, I had stopped caring, my mind drifting to what Natasha would say before she would beat the crap out of me for getting Robin and I lost and captured.

* * *

"Twoleg? Rowanstar and Littlecloud want to see you." Tigerheart said curtly.

Okay then. This should be interesting.

* * *

 **The next update will be sooner, I swear. I've written chapter 22 & 23, but then I went on writer's block and decided to write more Avengers, ****specifically. I got an Ao3 account, and more of my more mature stories are over there. My user is RedPineTree if you're interested.**

 **Either way, thanks for you guys who stuck around. I'm so sorry.**

 **ALSO THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Also, I was just thinking, and I realized I don't care about the favorites, or the follows, or the reviews, or the freaking views. I just want to satisfy you readers (there's only a few of you, anyway.) So, due to this, I will be making a sequel for Feral. I've had it planned out for awhile now, and I'm just gonna reveal it. Its planned title is _Feral: One-shots, Shorts, and Deleted Scenes._ The title will probably change, but that's all the news I have for now. **

**Again, thanks.**

 **-Thunder**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **Non-specific excuse.**

* * *

Clint's POV

So I went to Rowanstar's den. The camp was pretty much empty, and Tigerheart stood with me as I was waiting outside the cave. I could hear Littlecloud and Rowanstar talking.

"He's much different than from when the twolegs invaded. When he was an apprentice, he was rambunctious and when he was at the Gatherings, he talked to everyone. Earlier, I heard him whimpering in his sleep, and when I woke him up, you should've seen it. His eyes were wide and scared, and he snarled at me before he recognized who I was. Whenever I even get close to him he flinches away."

I would assume that was Littlecloud.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

And that's probably Rowanstar.

"No, but he apologized for snapping at me, then I gave him some catmint and poppy seeds, told him the prophecy and he fell asleep." Littlecloud said.

"You told him the prophecy?!" Rowanstar snapped, and there was a moment before Littlecloud calmly replied,

"Well, it's about him, don't you think he deserves to know? He actually knows the six that the prophecy talks about. He said Clint knew where they were."

"The twoleg? Should we even be trusting either of them? For StarClan's sake, one of them is a ThunderClan cat and the other is a twoleg!" Rowanstar was quickly losing his cool.

"Do we even have a choice?" Littlecloud asked with a sigh.

"You can stop eavesdropping and come in now." Rowanstar said, but this time his voice was projecting towards the door.

"Good luck." Tigerheart muttered to me, as I walked into the large cave with moss and leaves all over the floor. I noticed a few pieces of cat fur floating around and grimaced. Ugh.

"Robinpaw says you know where five other twolegs are? To complete the prophecy?"

I had no idea what prophecy they were even talking about, but I knew five humans who could help. I sighed internally, knowing Natasha would kill me for this later.

"Yeah? I guess."

"Rowanstar! Sorry to interrupt, but-" A woman burst into the den, her hair sticking up everywhere.

"What's happening Kinkfur?" Rowanstar asked, all his attention on the woman, Kinkfur (I could see why they gave her that name).

"Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, and Willowshine are all on the ShadowClan border. They want to talk to Littlecloud about the prophecy. Jayfeather brought Dovewing with him, however, the other medicine cats came alone."

Rowanstar bristled, then hissed quietly. "Kinkfur, get Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt and Grassheart. Tell them that they're going on a patrol with Flint-

"Clint," I corrected helpfully,

"-and that they're going to find the other twolegs around the territory." Rowanstar said, ignoring me. "Littlecloud, would you like to go see to your fellow medicine cats?" Littlecloud nodded and briskly walked out of the den.

 _Well_ , I thought, _this will be to explain to the team. Especially Stark. He'll get a laugh out of this._

* * *

"How do I know you won't hurt my friends?" I asked the three women I was leading slowly through the pine forest, towards where Bruce and Steve had set up a small camp for the team.

"How do we know you won't hurt us? You've destroyed our forests before, killed our people. You saw what two-legs did to Robinpaw!" The short, sandy-haired woman, Dawnpelt, spat angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But it wasn't all of us who destroyed your forests, and it wasn't all of us who hurt Robin." I hissed back, and although I felt a small stir or anger in my belly, I forced it down. Whatever these people wanted with this "prophecy," they needed the Avengers to help them. In return, hopefully they would give us some help with Loki.

We finally reached the camp.

"Let me go in first."

Tawnypelt gave me a brief suspicious glance, but she just beckoned the patrol closer with her tail.

I walked past the bushes and into the campsite. There was no one around and all the tents were closed. The fire was slowly dying, the last embers flickering in the early dawn.

"Banner? Widow?" I called knowing that if Steve led out a search patrol for me, they were the ones most likely to stay back. No one answered, and for a moment I thought the camp was empty. Then the bushes rustled, and a bedraggled looking Bruce walked out of the bushes.

"Clint!" He exclaimed, looking relieved and happy to see me, and I cracked a small grin.

"Hey Doc. Robin and I got lost in the woods, and some of Robin's...friends found us. We stayed with them for the night."

Bruce nodded slowly, a small frown on his face. "Friends? Then I assume Robin's found his..clan?"

"Not exactly _his_ clan. But a clan. They want the team to come with them to help them fulfill some a prophecy or something."

Bruce looked surprised at this. "A prophecy?"

I just nodded. "Anyway," I began,"Where's the rest of the team? If I don't come out pretty soon, his friends will get suspicious. More suspicious than usual. "

"They went to look for you and Robin. They shouldn't be too far from here." Bruce muttered, and he looked back into the woods warily.

"What's taking you so long, Flint?" I heard Tawnypelt yowl from outside the camp, and I sighed as Bruce flinched.

"Just come in, and you'll see." I muttered, and to my surprise, Tawnypelt brought her patrol into the camp. It did not go unnoticed by neither Bruce nor me that her patrol quickly, but loosely surrounded us.

Bruce took a quick look at them, clenching his teeth as he did so, but a look of surprise fell upon him as he noticed their similarities to Robin.

"Is this tom giving you trouble? Because if he is, we'll have to remove him from the situation because right now, you're both wasting our time." Grassheart hissed, and I moved in front of Bruce.

"No, he's not giving me trouble. He's one of the six."

Dawnpelt gave Bruce a skeptical look, one of her eyebrows raising as she took in the sight of the shorter, disheveled looking man. Bruce's face flushed slightly as she looked him over.

"What the hell? I leave for, what, 45 minutes, and suddenly everything interesting happens." Tony's snarky, yet robotic voice cut through the brief silence, and everyone jumped. Well, I didn't jump.

As Tony landed in his Iron Man suit, boots clanking on the ground, Tawnypelt looked surprised, Grassheart looked amazed and slightly scared, and Dawnpelt looked like she was preparing for a fight.

Tony took in a quick look at the Clan cats, raised an eyebrow, and then turned to me.

"The others are right behind. Is this something we need to be...concerned about? Because I don't really like chasing pretty ladies away, Bird Brain."

I rolled my eyes, and then Thor and Steve came crashing through the bushes, as Natasha slunk in behind more quietly. "No, it's not Stark. They want help." I said, silently gauging our team's reactions.

I couldn't see Tony's face, but he was probably surprised or amused. Natasha's face showed no emotions, except a nearly unnoticeable eyebrow raise that showed her confusion. Thor was happy..(?) and Steve was the one who gave away his real emotions, accidentally mouthing "What the heck?"

"These are the six?" Tawnypelt said, and before anyone could object, or say anything to complicate this, I simply said,

"Yes."

"Let's go then. Grassheart, pick up the rear." Tawnypelt commanded, and Tony and Steve both looked like they were going to object.

"Give Tony a moment to take off the suit, and let them finish packing, please." I asked Tawnypelt, and she shrugged. I turned and gave the team my "I'll explain on the way there" look and hoped that they wouldn't object. I didn't trust these ShadowClan people anymore than I could throw Thor, and didn't Robin mention that they had been enemies once? I had just left a sick Robin to fend for himself in an enemy camp, and I had no time for hesitations.

So I explained on the way.

* * *

"Robinpaw!"

I opened an eye to see Rowanstar in all his ShadowClan glory. I felt ten times better, thank StarClan.

"Rowanstar." I mumbled, and he looked at me impatiently.

"We have a patrol ready to escort you to ThunderClan."

"Wh-what about Clint?" My voice nearly died on the 'what' and I winced.

"..The twolegs have insisted on staying with you, so they'll be going to ThunderClan." Rowanstar said, his voice a controlled, neutral tone.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be in your debt." I said quietly, and Rowanstar nodded.

I let out a small sigh as he left, my mind racing with possibilities.

* * *

I am Robin Duran, and I am going home.

* * *

 **ShadowClan is like the shady clan. They're "evil" but in reality it's their bad leadership that causes them their bad rep.**

 **Medicine cat- (I feel like I've explained this term) Like a doctor, practically. Can't have kids or husband/wife.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **When trying to upload this chapter, I remembered how much I hate and why AO3 is easily a superior site.**

 **Anyway, next update will take awhile because I didn't think anyone still read this shit and at this point, I'm finished with the warriors fandom. So I'm just gonna try to push through these next few chapters, but I assure you, even if it takes a few years, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED AND HAVE A SEQUEL.**

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Rowanstar said you were going to Thunderclan." I asked upon emerging from the medicine cat den and immediately seeing Tony trying to flirt with some ShadowClan cats. Natasha was conversing with some queens, Thor; the elders, Bruce was observing quietly from a distance along with Steve, and Clint was trying to show some kits how to shoot rubber bands.

They seemed to fit right in, to my amusement.

"Something about a prophecy." Bruce replied, sounding faintly amused but bewildered at the same time.

"Yeah, what did you tell them anyway? That we're the six?" Steve asked, and I shrugged. Maybe.

Rowanstar walked out of his den, Jayfeather and Dovewing following.

I had never felt more nervous in my life. I was actually going back to my home. A place I hadn't been in StarClan knows how many moons. I was going to see my friends and family and I'm sure there would be plenty of new faces to see and some old faces that I would not get to see.

"Robinpaw!" Dovewing exclaimed, and quickly led Jayfeather through the ShadowClan camp (much to his distaste) to me. She purred, and although she had joy in her pretty blue eyes, I could also see shock at my condition. I gently pulled her in for a hug, because although she wasn't my favorite, she was still my clan mate. It was then at this moment that I realized how tall I'd gotten. I also just realized how young I was. But then again, Dovewing saved the clan at around the same age as I did, and Firestar became leader at 192 moons.

"Dovewing, Jayfeather." I tried my hardest to hide my excitement, but as Jayfeather smirked I knew I had failed. Jayfeather was actually one of the cats I had missed most. With his sarcasm, crankiness and dry humor, he was practically the female version of Sparrow.

"Robinpaw." Jayfeather greeted, much calmer than Dovewing. I just smiled, and he just nodded back.

I noticed the ShadowClan cats staring at us, some with disdain, and some with happy amusement.

"We better move this to the ThunderClan camp." I muttered, but nothing those ShadowClan cats did could damper my mood.

"So, Robin, are you going to introduce us?" Tony asked as we made our way to the ThunderClan border. I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sure. Jayfeather, Dovewing, this is Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Steve. They rescued me from the twolegs and helped me get here." I pointed to each of the Avengers in turn, and Dovewing said, "Hi," while Jayfeather just grunted.

"So, are you two a couple?" Tony asked Dovewing and Jayfeather, breaking the momentary awkward silence. He must of noticed how close they were walking, constantly brushing up against each other.

Jayfeather hissed, the hair on his head standing up as he bristled, and Dovewing seemed disgusted. "No way! No offense, Jayfeather. He's my cousin!" Dovewing said, blushing bright red.

"She's standing that close because I'm blind, mousebrain. She's guiding me. Plus I'm a medicine cat. I can't have a mate." Jayfeather spat, and we were engulfed in awkward silences once more.

I took this time to explain to the Avengers the rankings, roles, and colors of the ranks. The ThunderClan leader always wore a green shirt, The RiverClan leader; grey, WindClan leader; brown, and the ShadowClan leader; black. They had stars on their pants. Everybody's pants were white, unless yours were dirty. The deputies wore the same color, except without a star on their pants. The warriors, you could usually tell by the accents or the smells, (RiverClan, Welsh, fishy. ShadowClan, Irish, pine-y, WindClan, Scottish, grassy, ThunderClan, British, earthy.) They had three stripes on their pants, while medicine cats had four stripes on their pants. Kits had nothing on their pants, and apprentices had a paw and two stripes.

"72 moons is when most of us become apprentices. Some a bit early, some a bit late. We leave apprenticeship a little younger than I am right now, and that makes us full warriors. At that time, we're mostly ready to go into battle, but we would usually get our own apprentices around 216 moons. There's a gathering nearly every moon, and that's always a peace day or else StarClan will send clouds to cover the moon." By the time I finished explaining this, Tony looked bored, Bruce looked sleepy, Steve looked like he was trying to find a way out, Clint looked like he wanted to shoot himself with an arrow, Natasha looked unimpressed, and Thor was smiling.

"You know, in all the months you lived with us, you have never told us anything so boring before." Tony said, and I growled at him.

"Well in all the months I've lived with you, all you've ever done is try to accuse me of being Loki and hurt me. You've never seemed interested in my traditions, but now you're going to have to listen to me unless you want Bramblestar to rip out your throat without remorse." I snarled, and Dovewing made a little sound at that.

"Lionstar." She corrected, and I shrugged.

"You get me? Those ShadowClan cats may have seemed laid back, but trust me, if you had messed up a single thing…" I shook my head angrily. "ThunderClan is already full of cats who don't accept outsiders, and cats there already hate me because of my bloodline. I don't need you going in and fucking up everything even more than necessary."

"Language." Steve said automatically, and Bruce elbowed him lightly in the side. "We're sorry Robin. We understand, and we'll all be as respectful as possible. Right, Tony?" Bruce said calmly, and Tony rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Thank you." I said, turning back to face the front. I could smell the earthy scents of the ThunderClan cats, and I felt butterflies come back to settle in my belly.

I was actually going home.

"Dovewing and Jayfeather are back! They brought...people.." The cat on guard called, leading us into camp. I didn't recognize him at first. It took awhile for it to settle in; the brilliant red hair now a more dull, copper color with white and black tips.

"Emberpaw?" I asked, and the cat looked at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know my name?" He hissed, and I looked down. Of course he wouldn't recognize me. He was just barely an apprentice when I had gotten captured.

"Jayfeather, Dovewing. Care to introduce us to our guests?" Lionblaze's- no Lionstar's deep rumble of a voice made me look up.

"Damn. Steve, he's bigger than you." Tony muttered, poking Steve and then laughing. Steve looked unamused, but it was true. Lionstar was, tan, large and muscular. His golden hair did resemble a lion's mane, and his amber eyes seemed to see into your soul.

"You don't recognize me?" I asked, looking up at Lionstar. If ThunderClan's leader didn't recognize me, then who would?

Lionstar was silent for what felt like an eternity. "Welcome back, Robinpaw." He finally said, loud enough for all the cats nearby to hear.

"Robinpaw?" The name echoed all across the camp, and I blinked as I was tackled to the ground.

"Sparrowflight?" My voice broke, as my older sister glared down at me, tears brimming in her amber eyes, and I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes.

"Robinpaw! You're alive..you're actually alive!" Sparrowflight cried, and a few tears from her face plopped down onto mine. I pulled her into an embrace, hiding my face in her shirt to hide the fact that I was sobbing. "You're not dead.." I sobbed, gripping Sparrowflight's shirt tightly as if she would disappear any moment.

"Well. At least now we know who wasn't missed." Swanfeather snorted, but I'm sure she was crying too. Internally. Even though she wasn't showing it on the outside.

"Swanfeather!" I gasped, running over to her for her to hug me aswell. Sparrowflight joined our hug, murmuring thanks to StarClan under her breath.

I was overwhelmed with joy, my whole ThunderClan family reunited. A purr started deep in my throat without me even noticing.

(Honestly, I had forgotten the Avengers were even there until I heard Clint go 'awe!')

* * *

I am Robin Duran and I am happy.

* * *

 **It's ironic that Robin is happy and the author hates her life.**

 **Whatever.**

 **-Thunder**


End file.
